Carpe Diem
by TheDayDreamer06
Summary: Harry Potter is in love with Draco Malfoy- no more like obsessed. Now, he'll do anything to make him his forever: mind body and soul, even if it means changing the past and allowing Voldemort to take over. But, as long as he can have Draco Malfoy, he doesn't care. Dark!Powerful!Obsessed!Harry Clueless!Oblivious!Draco Warning: Slash! Rating may change! Last Chapter is M!
1. Prologue

"Harry! Are you even listening to me?" Ginny glared.

Harry took a deep breath looking around the ministry hall; if only his love came, it would all make it a little bit more bearable to be here.

"Are you?" The red head asked again.

"You know that I'm not. Want to know why? Because I find your voice annoying. So do me a favor and shut up."

"What, I don't understand."

"You never do. I've told you this at least five times. Don't worry you won't remember anyway."

"Look, Anthony and Draco are here."

"Like I said."

Harry smirked to himself. He had mastered the art of nonverbal and wandless magic and oblivate was a well-placed favorite. He made his way over to Draco and Anthony marveling at how times had change. After he had come to work in the ministry, everyone decided to let bygones be bygones as there was no point in fighting anymore. It was during this time that he had fallen in love with the prat, but Goldstein had gotten to him first and now they were married. However, they wouldn't be for long if he had anything to with it.

"Hello, Draco, Anthony."

"Hey."

"Oh, Draco you're glowing." Ginny squealed.

Draco grinned as Anthony wrapped an arm around his swollen stomach, "What can I say? He's a drug."

"Yeah and you're addicted."

"Come on, we must go tell the others."

"Ginevra is that really necessary?"

"Go on love." Anthony encouraged and smiled, patting Draco on the arse.

Draco huffed, but allowed himself to be dragged away. Harry stared after them or rather his very fine arse; it seemed to have gotten fuller probably due to the pregnancy.

As soon as they were out of sight, Anthony turned to Harry with a cold stare.

"I'd appreciate it if you stop staring at my husband."

"I'm not."

"Don't try to deny it, I've watched you. I know you want him, Harry."

"Don't call me that." He replied because Goldstein had lost that right ever since he married Draco.

"You want to be me. He's mine, so stay away."

"We'll see about that. I'll do anything to make him mine."

"Yeah, right. Just remember that he's pregnant with my child and I'm the one who gets to ** that tight arse and no matter how many times I ** him he's as tight as a virgin. I get to see my essence roll down his legs when I'm done. I get to hear those beautiful noises when I touch him. I get to kiss those lips, I get to hug him, comfort him. You lost you chance Potter. He's mine and he always will be." Anthony smirked before looking down, "Look, that speech got you all excited and me too. Luckily, I have a beautiful blonde husband to help me out."

Harry let out a growl storming into a bathroom as angry tears were threatening to fall from his eyes; he was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening. He peered over the stall to see Anthony and Draco locked in a passionate embrace. Goldstein ran his hands up and down Draco's body, his body and soon they were naked.

He watched as Goldstein moved away from Draco pulling him to the wall in front of his stall and pulled Draco to him. Harry stared at Draco in all his naked glory for the first time: soft, pale skin flushed pink in all the right places, an ** even rounder and fuller than it appeared through his pants and between his legs a dripping ** begging to be touched. Goldstein pulled Draco to him and lifted him up by his arse as Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and using precum as lube, he slid his ** down. Draco let out the sexiest noise Harry had ever heard as Goldstein started to thrust making Draco bounce, moan and crying out his pleaure. Then the bastard moved his eyes to the stall and Harry just knew he can see him. Goldstein started thrusting faster and with every trust Draco moaned and panted before he's muttering words Harry wishes he never heard between every thrust.

"You...are...mine". And when he says mine he thrusts extra hard as Draco agrees, coming when he does and Goldstein comes as well, all while smirking at Harry.

Harry apparates home not caring that they can hear him and goes down to the basement and pulls out the potion he's been working on. He'll do anything it takes to make sure that Draco was his. Draco would be his forever and ever and with that thought in mind he downs the potion as everything goes black.

When Harry opens his eyes, he's in the middle of the Great Hall and millions of eyes are on him and he doesn't know why.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall calls out and she has the sorting hat in her hand and he can't help, but frown. The potion worked a little to well; instead, he wanted to go back to the time before Goldstein asked out Draco and not repeat his school years. It would be more work, but maybe this way Draco would definitely be his. He looked around, eyes searching for Draco and spotted him sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, a sleepy expression on his face.

That made Harry move and he took a deep breath walking up to the stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

'Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin.' He chanted

'Well then Mr. Potter, it seems you have your mind made up.'

'Just sort me already.'

'Slytherin!'

Harry basked in the silence ignoring the rest of the students and sat next to Draco, who in turned glared at him.

He raked his head for any reason Draco might be annoyed with him before it hit him, "Look I'm sorry for not accepting your friendship. That was stupid. I wasn't thinking straight but I really want to be friends with you."

Draco blinked at him, "Okay, I forgive you. We can be friends."

"Wonderful.


	2. First Year

**This will be very different from the book since all Harry cares about and wants is Draco. Meaning if people have to die in order for him to succeed so be it. Also Draco will be OOC I think he'd act differently when around his friends.**

* * *

Harry sat in his bed as he stared at Draco in his bed. He was beautiful. His cheeks were flushed, pouty red lips were parted slightly with his silvery blonde hair fanned out. His long eyelashes shadowed his cheekbones and he looked like an angel, his angel. Thoughts swirled in his head that soon he would have Draco as his own and no one would ever hurt him not unless they wanted to die.

Harry blinked as Draco yawned stretching, his green eyes focusing on the bare strip of skin that showed before shaking his head. Draco was only eleven for peke's sake, literally speaking, but then again so was he. But unlike the blond, he had the mind of a young hormone filled man.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Hmm?" Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him wide sliver eyes and he felt his breath hitch. Draco would be his.

"I'm an early riser. We should get ready for class."

Harry never realized how much him being in Slytherin would change things. First off, Slytherin was actually liked by other houses and they didn't bully other students or laugh at them except for when they did something stupid. Draco seemed to take Harry request for friendship in stride, even more so when he ignored Ron. The red head didn't bother him either after Harry didn't acknowledge him, not that Harry cared.

At that thought he felt bad that he didn't seek out any of his old friends, but he didn't care. He had Draco and that's all that mattered and the blond was all he needed. Plus, if he was friends with Hermione, she'd probably call him creepy and obsessive. Two things that he was not.

Speaking of which he looked around for Hermione and found her sitting alone at the edge of the Gryffindor table by herself and felt slightly guilty at least until Draco sat next to himself with a smile on his face and all thoughts of Hermione were gone, especially when he remembered that Hermione belonged in Ravenclaw, but fought against the hat to be sorted in the house she didn't belong at all.

What he did notice was that all the older students (no matter what house they were all from) seemed to have a thing for Draco or maybe he was just to possessive, but it seemed like everybody was after his Draco and that would not do. That would not do at all.

Because of Draco he wasn't on the Quidditch team, but that didn't stop him from supporting the team and when he wasn't doing that he was with Draco. And when he wasn't with Draco, he was trying to figure out what to do about Quirell, but he could wait.

He made his way into the Slytherin Common Room only to be bombarded.

"Thank goodness you're here." Blasie grinned, "Draco doesn't want to play Gobstones with us."

"It's a stupid game and who wants to play with exploding blocks anyways?" Draco huffed.

"Just leave him, he can play with the girls." Theo shrugged.

"You're not going to bait me. Excuse me, if I don't want to waste my valuable time playing that dumb game."

"Whatever. This why none of them will ever get girlfriends." Pansy smirked, "You can stay with us."

Harry inwardly grinned. These were the only people he trusted Draco to be alone with since there was no competition. Besides it was obvious that Draco was gay. He was too pretty to be straight and everyone knew it, even if he didn't.

Quirell was put out of his mind until Halloween.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Well, this is the day your parents died."

Harry blinked. No one had ever said that to him before or asked; they just sent him pitying looks that they thought he didn't see.

"Well, I could use a hug or something." Harry joked, opening his arms.

Draco stared at him before taking a step forward only to be knocked backwards by Pansy. He distinctly heard Neville's voice talking to Ron, but he didn't pay him any attention. He was only disappointed that he didn't get a hug from Draco. (I changed this because it was very unclear in the first place)

Once the hug was over, they sat down at the Slytherin table and Draco smiled looking at the table.

"Look Pumpkin Pastries, I love these," the blond said gleefully.

Harry opened his mouth to tell him Treacle Tart was way better when Quirell ran in screaming about a troll in the dungeons. He blinked when a hand grabbed his and turned to see Draco's worried face.

"Our dormitories are in the dungeon. What if it gets us?"

Harry turned to him cupping his cheek, "It won't. Trust me."

He froze in shock when Draco hugged him tightly before returning it and pulling him closer silently thanking Quirell for giving him this chance and trying not to think about how wrong this was. That night they shared a bed; the first of many to come.

* * *

**Yes Harry is a creepy obsessive stalker but that's the point. This will be different because since Harry is so hung up on Draco some deaths turn out differently or different people die. Also should he work with Voldemort or no. Or should he work with Voldemort until Voldemort decides he wants Draco for himself and then turns against him. Obviously Harry will not be a good guy in this.**


	3. First Year II

The next day the Hogwarts' staff were somber and the reason became apparent when Dumbledore made his announcement, "I regret to inform you that fellow classmate, Miss. Hermione Granger was attacked last night by the troll that managed to enter the building. As she wasn't forewarned that a troll had been found in the castle and it found its way into the girls bathroom. Unfortunately, the troll was apprehended shortly after Miss. Granger was harmed and is currently resting in the hospital wing with critical injuries."

Harry blinked and found he couldn't bring himself to care about what happened to his former friend. He got to sleep with Draco Malfoy and although it was in a completely non-sexual way (not that he could do anything in this body anyway) it was still something. He had woken up to the sweet smell of peppermint and apples an odd combination, but a wonderful smell nonetheless. Harry buried his nose in silvery blonde locks and marvled at the fact that Draco was all his.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, he turned and found Draco staring at him with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Trolls aren't smart enough to get in here on their own. Someone put it there, but they messed up. They were suppose to put it in the dungeon, but the troll is too dumb to make its own, so it found Granger instead. The problem is why would someone put a troll in the dungeon unless they were after someone. The only person who stays in the dungeon worth going after is you." Draco finished, cheeks flushed from saying it all in one breath

"Draco-"

"Don't you see, someone is trying to kill you!"

"Who is trying to kill who?" Pansy asked sitting next to them.

"Someone is trying to kill Harry!" Draco answered.

"Would you calm down! No one is trying to kill me," Harry muttered.

"Why do you think someone is trying to kill Harry?"

Draco took a breath, ready to explain his reasoning again and when he was done Pansy looked at Harry, "You know maybe he's right. It does sound like someone is out to get you."

"You guys are just paranoid." Harry muttered and inwardly cursed,_ 'I forgot about Quirell even if the troll wasn't for me, he will eventually try to kill me. I doubt Draco would be happy if I left him in the dark.'_

* * *

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked when he woke up Christmas morning.

"Well, I'd figure it be pretty lonely during Christmas since you're not going home so I decided to stay with you for company and stuff," He blushed.

"That's really sweet of you. I appreciate it a lot."

"Come on let's go open presents." Draco grinned, dragging him downstairs.

Harry laughed opening his presents; he had a lot more presents than when he was a Gryffindor that's for sure.

"I got you those." Draco said pointing to the box of Treacle Tart, "You eat those a lot so I assumed they're your favorite."

"Thanks. Here." Harry said handing him a box

"I think we're a little to young to get married." Draco laughed taking the box

Harry beamed at the thought that he didn't protest being married to him only that they were to young to get married.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Draco muttered holding up a necklace it was a silver chain with a green H on it and a green snake with silver eyes and a silver dragon with green eyes wrapped around the H.

"The H stands for me, it means I'll always be with you. You're my best friend and I care about you a lot. I don't know what I do if you got hurt."

Draco stared at him and Harry wondered that perhaps he was a bit to forward and thought that maybe he didn't need to know the numerous tracking spells, protective charms and all the other jinxes and hexes he put on the necklace.

"Thank you, this is amazing and all I got you is Treacle Tart."

"It's the thought that counts."

Soon enough, they unwrapped all the presents expect for the one he knew was from Dumbledore.

"Harry, do you know what that is?" Draco whispered.

"A sparkly cloak?" Harry lied.

"No, you dunce! It's an invisibly cloak that turns the owner invisible when they wear it."

_'Might as well kill two birds with one stone. Get the stone, destroy Quirell and figure out what to do about Voldemort, maybe we can work out a deal. Hmm, I guess that's three birds.'_

"You wanna take it for a spin?"

"What if we get caught?"

"That's what the cloak is for."

"Don't get smart with me, only I can do that," Draco said with a pout.

* * *

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Draco muttered, "This is what happened when I hang out with you."

"Quick in here." Harry muttered opening the door he knew Fluffy was in.

They were currently running from Filch and just because they had the invisibility cloak didn't mean that their sounds couldn't be heard. After Harry had cursed when he tripped over Mrs. Norris, it was definitely obvious that they were there.

Draco let out a loud gasp staring at the sleeping Cerberus in front of them just as the door began to rattle confirming that Filch knew they were in here.

"Crap, we're so screwed." Harry muttered, he didn't know which was worse: Filch or the dog.

"In here, come on." Draco called out.

Harry turned to see him opening the trap door under the dog's foot and jumped in. He looked back at the door rattling behind him and as the dog was starting to wake up, he ran to the trap door closing it just as Fluffy woke up and Filch walked in.

"Do you think he died?" Draco asked hearing Filch scream.

"Nah, at least I don't think so." Harry shrugged, uncaring.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Draco shrieked.

"It's devil snare, relax and it'll release us."

"Lumos!" Draco cried out his wand lighting up making the plant moving away from them and dropping them to the floor

"Or we could do it that way." Harry laughed.

"Come on. let's get out of here already." Draco muttered going into the next room.

Harry pretended to be shock despite the fact he knew what to do, "What are those?"

"They look like keys. One of these must unlock the next door. It's like a game."

"There's brooms too, so we have to find the right one then."

"Accio key to the door!" Draco shouted and let out a whoop of joy when the key flew to his arm.

"Wow." Harry stared. This was a lot easier with Draco, although it probably had to do with the fact that he used magic for everything that it was natural for him.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know you? You're doing pretty well by yourself."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I suck at chess and this is a giant chess board so obviously we have to play to get across."

"I think I'm going to borrow the idea from you and do it like this: bombardo, confringo, reducto," Harry shouted blowing up the chessmen

"I think I've rubbed off on you," Draco smirked as he looked at the destruction around them.

"So, what now? I don't think we could use spells for this one." Harry muttered staring at the potions.

"Obvious, isn't it? The small one will send you forward, the large one will send you back, the three medium small ones are poison and the two large ones are wine. Unfortunately, the small one is only enough for one person." Draco muttered.

_'Well, I could just apparte to the other room, but then I'll have to explain how and I don't feel like lying to Draco anymore then I already had.'_ Harry thought before he noticed Draco was blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I don't know if you would want to do it."

Harry was interested in anything that could make Draco blush that much; it was bound to be interesting, "Tell me."

"Well, this is the only way out right?"

'It wasn't. but Draco didn't need to know that.' Harry thought. "Right." He confirmed out loud.

"Okay, so there's only enough for one of us and I was thinking we could like kiss and try to drink it while we kiss or one of us could drink it then kiss, I mean we don't have to-"

"NO!" Harry shouted and seeing Draco's expression, he coughed, "I mean I don't think there's another way out of here and I don't want to take the risk."

"Okay, so which one should we do?"

Harry had always envisioned the first time he would be able to touch Draco (real skin on skin contact), but as much as he would love that, he couldn't do much with this eleven year old body.

"I don't know how fast the potion works so we should kiss the minute that person swallows." Draco muttered, "So, which one of us should drink it?"

"I think you should drink it, it was your idea." Harry suggested. Plus it gave him a reason to initiate the kiss and the thought of dominating Draco was a dream come true.

Draco nodded grabbing the potion no sooner had he swallowed it that Harry launched himself on Draco and pulled him for a kiss.

* * *

When they pulled away they were in the next room with Quirell staring at them in shock.

"That potion was only enough for one of you how are you both here?"

Draco blinked, "You can talk without stuttering?"

Both Harry and Quirell rolled their eyes. Of course, he'd miss the big picture, that Quirell was in there with them.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm looking for something that doesn't concern you so leave."

Of course, Harry knew what he was looking for and had already took and hid the sorcerers' stone, but he didn't need to know that. Besides he needed to get rid of Voldemort.

"Use the boy?" A voice said.

"What was that?"

Quirell smirked before removing his turban.

"Ewe! You should go see Madame Promphey about that. I'm pretty sure having a face coming out from the back of your head is unhealthy," Draco pointed out.

"Insolent child! Do you know who I am?" Voldemort/Quirell hissed.

"I can't say that I care about a disfigured face on the back of someone's head."

"How dare you?" Quirell/Voldemort glared lunging for Draco.

Harry glared pushing Draco behind him and clutching Quirell's face with his hands, "Nobody touches him, but me." He hissed, letting go and watching with amusement as Quirell's skin cracked and he turned to dust. Harry turned to Draco, who was watching him with awe.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Luck?"

"How are you this powerful anyway?" Draco wondered out loud.

Harry than noticed a door and nodded. It made sense that a door existed, but last time he fought Voldemort down here he passed out and never noticed. "Come on let's go. You can't tell anyone what happened."

"I wouldn't. Oh, that reminds me do you want to spend summer with me and my parents?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe you can stay with me instead?" Harry offered. Being in the room with people who were bound to harm him was not his idea of a fun summer.

"I don't know if my parents will let me. They're pretty strict."

"I'm sure they'll say yes." Especially after a few well placed imperious curses.

* * *

Snape liked to watch people and he was good at it too. He had to be with being a spy and all. He was good at noticing changes in people no matter how small: if someone walked a funny way after being shagged or a cut their finger. But, something he noticed for sure was that Harry Potter had changed.

He didn't know what it was, but something happened the minute he was called for the sorting. Gone was the meek little boy who wouldn't look anybody in the eye and in his place was a confident growing young man. It was a completely different person and the way he watched Draco was obsessive. But what was most worrying was the way he steered away any potential (and suitable) suitors from him. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he'd find out for Draco's sake.


	4. First Year III

Draco stormed angrily down the hall way. Stupid bloody Harry Potter! Who did he think he was anyway? So he defeated the Dark Lord, what big deal! He could do that if he tried. Draco was too busy with his internal rant that he failed to notice the person in front of him until it was too late. Both of them as fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and limbs.

Draco looked up to see a boy staring down at him with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry." The boy said getting up and stretching out his hand.

Draco eyed him warily and deemed that the boy with honey brown hair and dark blue eyes was okay, so he grabbed his hand. The boy yanked hard sending Draco forward into his chest as hands grabbed his waist to keep him from falling.

"Sorry." Draco blushed averting his eyes.

"No problem, accidents happen." The boy said, "I'm Anthony Goldstein."

"Draco Malfoy."

"So what has you in such a tiff?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Anthony, "I should tell you why?"

"Well, one usually wonders after being run over by a cute blonde. After all, what has gotten said blonde in such a tiff that he starts running people over, well at least trying to tun people over." He replied cheekily, correcting himself at the last moment.

Draco cracked a small smile before sighing, "You really want to know?"

"Enlighten me."

"Well, okay do you know Harry Potter?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Fine, we got in a fight."

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Why is it that whenever I ask if you want to come to my house during the summer, you always change the subject or say I should come to your house? I'm not stupid you know, if you don't want to come just tell me."_

_"Draco, it's not that I don't want to come it's just that I wouldn't feel comfortable there."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Look, Draco it's hard to explain. It's your parents," Harry muttered feeling agitated._

_"What about my parents? They love me."_

_"Yeah right, I don't know if you've noticed, but your parents aren't exactly the nicest people around."_

_"My parents are wonderful people."_

_"Yeah to you, but to everyone else they're evil."_

_"They are not evil!"_

_"In case you haven't noticed, I killed Voldemort, the bad guy that crazy people like your parents worship."_

_"They're not crazy!"_

_"Right, they just decided to follow Voldemort because he had good fashion sense. Face it, they lied. Your parents are horrible people and you're to blind too see it."_

_"You take that back!"_

_"Why? It's the truth!"_

_"Just because you don't have parents doesn't mean you have to insult mine!"_

_"Please, I'd rather have no parents then have yours! They're horrible, evil people and that's why I don't want to come to your house!"_

_"Well don't bother! I wouldn't want you there anyway."_

_"Right, five minutes ago you were begging for me to come."_

_"Well, I changed my mind you're not worth it! I don't want your stupid half-blood presence dirtying up my house anyways!" Draco shouted before ripping off the necklace Harry gave him. "And take back you're stupid necklace too!" he added before storming away/_

_Harry sighed shaking his head. He knew he had gone too far as Draco only mentioned blood purity when he was really **. Sometimes he just couldn't control his temper. Well, neither of them could and now without the necklace he had no way of tracking Draco since he couldn't steal the Marauders map from the twins because he didn't know if they had it yet. He sat on a couch shaking his head. He was so dumb sometimes._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"That's horrible," Anthony muttered.

"I know right! My parents are really good people. All the people they've been mean were calling them names! They just retaliated and suddenly they're the bad guys," Draco muttered.

Anthony stared at Draco and made a decision that he wanted him. The blond was like a precious doll and he would be his. However, he knew for a fact that Potter wanted him too, but what he didn't know was that Anthony was just as powerful as Potter could be. He was studious and interested in dark magic (not that he would tell anyone),but being a Ravenclaw meant that he practiced, used and perfected all sorts of spells and charms. As such, he was just as easily as powerful as Potter.

"Here," Anthony muttered slipping off his bronze bracelet and slipping it on Draco's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Anytime you feel the need to rant or talk, touch the bracelet and think my name and we'll meet in the back of the Restricted Section in the library and talk about whatever you want okay?" He didn't feel the need to mention that it blocked against all tracking spells on his body and protected him against dark curses. He could make another bracelet like that for himself later, but what mattered was that he had access to Draco.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you around okay."

"Okay."

"This will be our little secret, right?"

"Right."


	5. Second Year

"Draco, where have you been?" Harry demanded as soon as he walked into the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco blinked. He hadn't realized he had been talking with Anthony for so long and glared at Harry. Why did he care anyway?

"What? Want to make sure me and my family weren't out plotting your downfall."

"Look Draco about that, I didn't mean it."

"Sure, but that didn't stop you from saying it. You know, I thought you were different everyone that either wants to be my friend because they're afraid or I'm rich. People here my name and automatically assume oh "he's evil". I thought you were truly my friend, I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Well sometimes, Harry sorry just doesn't cut it," Draco muttered as he walked away, never looking back.

* * *

That summer Draco grew closer to Anthony Goldstein, who he had invited over that summer. Still he couldn't help, but wonder why Harry wouldn't come. When he thought about Harry, Anthony could sense it and always managed to distract him.

He also had to waste his time talking with his father's friends. They were annoying, always calling him pretty, love and all sorts of pet names. He knew that he was and he appreciated the compliments, but did they have to say it every time they saw him? And it seemed whenever they did, his father would make them leave. Why, he didn't know.

Meanwhile, Harry spent his summer on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He was alone seeing as the Dursleys were afraid of him. He wondered how long Draco would stay mad at him. Hell, if he could stay mad at him for seven years just for refusing his offer of friendship, how long would he hold a grudge on him for insulting his family, even if they were friends? He'd just have to beg for forgiveness and apologize by send him gifts everyday. And if that didn't work he'd just oblivate him, so no harm done.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as he stepped onto the train. As much as he loved spending time with his parents (being their only child, he was very spoiled) made them constantly coddle him like he was five, which he wasn't. He made his way onto the train and began to look for a compartment when a hand reached out and pulled him in one. He turned only to be face to face with glowing green eyes.

"Potter," Draco scowled, eyes narrowed. He had spent the summer receiving gift after gift after gift from the prat and if he thought that he was going to forgive him so easily, he had another thing coming.

"Just hear me out," Harry pleaded.

"No, I don't think I will. I gave you a chance and you blew it. You'll be lucky if I ever decide to talk to you by fifth yearm" Draco sneered and turned to leave.

Harry scowled. That simply would not do, who knows how many other men could be after Draco by then? None of them were worthy of his Draco, so he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's head, "Oblivate."

Draco let out a moan and crumbled to the floor or he would have had Harry not been there to catch him. Harry grinned inwardly. He had successfully removed the fact that they had an argument when in fact it seemed Harry had declined his offer to spend summer at his house because he had prior engagements.

"Harry, what's going on? Why am I-Why are you holding me and why does my head hurt?"

"The train hit a bump and you hit your head on the door on the way in and almost fell, but I caught you." Harry lied, and congratulated himself on how quick he thought of that.

"Oh-Oh!" Draco blushed removing himself from Harry, only to sway slightly.

"Careful," Harry muttered pulling Draco back to him and pulling them both down to the seat. "Just relax okay," he muttered stroking Draco's hair.

"Mhm, okay."

"So, how was your summer?"

"Nice, spent it with Anthony." Draco dozed off, not noticing how Harry's breathing had quicken and his grip had tightened.

* * *

Harry scowled. He finally understood why Ron had despised Lockhart so much as he looked over at Draco, who was staring at said professor with a lovesick expression on his face.

He rolled his eyes when Lockhart brought out a cage of pixies and told himself this time he'd be the first one out of the classroom. He briefly wandered about Dobby before remembering that he had told the elf he already knew what was going to happen and that he needn't worry.

Harry spent the next few days skillfully making Draco avoid spending anytime with Anthony, not that he noticed, but still. In fact, he was so hung up on that Draco he was completely shocked when he heard the Basliks in the pipes.

"Come... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..."

He let out a loud groan. This meant that he'd probably have to waste his time saving Ginny or he could justfigure out a way to get the diary from her, but then again he could just let the bint die. After all, she was one the reasons why he couldn't be with Draco the first time around. He briefly wondered if she was still in love with him now that he was in Slytherin and shivered. He hoped not, although he could humilate her...

* * *

Draco waited until he was sure everyone was asleep before lighting up his wand and pulling out the black book he had seen his father give to the girl Weasely. He had snatched it back wondering why his father would do such a thing like that. He had promised to tell him what it was when he was older, but that was five years ago, surely he was older now?

With that in mind, he opened the book and got out his quill quickly writing down, _'Property of Draco Malfoy.'_

There Draco thought. Now nobody would steal it and if it got lost, they knew who to return it to.

He watched in shock as the words disappeared and scowled readying his quill to rewrite it when words appeared.

_'Is that so?'_

Draco blinked, _'You can talk? How? If you don't mind me asking.'_

_'Well, this is my journal. I simply cast a spell on it, but enough about me. Who are you?'_

_'I'm Draco Malfoy.'_

_'Ah, Malfoy. I remember Abraxas was quite the looker, tell me are you his son?'_

_'No, I'm his grandson. Lucius is his son and my father.'_

_'Ah, Lucius I met him once, very pretty. Tell me are you as pretty as your father?'_

_'Please, I'm way prettier than father.'_

_'Oh really? And how would you know?'_

_'Because lots of people tell me how pretty I am all the time.'_

_'Like who?'_

_'My dad's friends, they all say they've never seen a boy as pretty as me, but father gets mad when they compliment me and calls them sick bastards. But then they say something about loyalty to their leader and he shuts up.'_

_'Interesting, very interesting. So, Draco do you like being called pretty?'_

_'Yes, all compliments are nice.'_

_'Even, if you don't know what they mean?'_

_'Yes. Once my Uncle Rastaban came over with her werewolf friend Fenrir and he asked if his knot could fit in my hole. He smiled when he said it, so I assume it was a complement. I think he called me pretty again because father and mother made him leave.'_

_'Ah you truly are innocent, aren't you? I bet you look like an angel, silvery eyes, red lips, platinum glowing blonde hair.'_

_'How did you know that?'_

_''I assumed you look like your father.'_

_'Well, yes, but I look more like mom. Father has pink lips and grey eyes and his hair is more yellow then mine. Everyone says I have my mom's looks and I look very androgynous.'_

_'I see, Draco I must now go.'_

_'Already?'_

_'I will talk with you tomorrow.'_

_'Promise?'_

_'Absolutely.'_

Draco yawned finally aware of how tired he was and placed the book under his pillow, dozing off into a deep sleep.


	6. Second Year II

Draco woke up early the next morning and pulled out the journal, eagerly writing in it _'Good morning-wait I don't think I caught your name.'_

'Tom Riddle at your service and a good morning to you as well.'

They spent the morning talking about Hogwarts (especially about Draco himself) and anything else that caught their interest.

_'I have to go or else I'm going to be late for class,'_Draco wrote putting the book away and hurrying into the hall only to run into Snape.

"Draco, I've been meaning to speak with you."

"Yeah, sure."

Severus pulled him behind a corner and turned to him, staring down at Draco, "What happened? I thought you were angry at Potter. It isn't like you to let go of grudges like that."

"What are you talking about? Yeah, he can be sort of clingy, but I'm not angry at Harry."

"He insulted you and your family. You were complaining about it all summer."

"He never insulted us, I think that the stress is getting to you."

Severus stared at him as he walked away, _'Something wasn't right here.'_ But, what could he do? And yet, he couldn't give up; not when Potter was as involved as he was.

* * *

Harry stormed down the castle angrily. Stupid bloody Anthony stealing his Draco, again! Studying together his arse! He stopped when he came upon the petrified form of Mrs. Norris on the walls next to the bloody words of "Enemy of The Heir Beware" message. Remembering what happened last time, he hummed making his way past it like he hadn't noticed it. This time he wasn't going to be blame for anything.

But now, he definitely had to get that diary from Ginny. Maybe he could use her crush on him to his advantage...

* * *

When Draco woke up he let out a gasp as he looked around and frowned, wasn't he talking to Anthony? But, how did he get to his room and why was he covered in blood? Or was it paint? He shrugged and got up making his way to the bathroom. Maybe Tom could explain later.

* * *

"Hello Ginvera," Harry smirked coming up behind her. As much as he detested having to talk to the slag, he needed information.

"Oh, wow you're Harry Potter! Harry Potter knows my name! I'm talking to Harry Potter!" Ginny giggled and looked at him in awe.

"Listen, this may sound crazy, but do you have a book that writes back?"

"No, but that sounds really interesting."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Oh, of course not! I could never lie to the great Harry Potter."

Harry snorted at that! Yeah, right! She had had no trouble lying to him in the past in an effort to keep him chained to her. Regardless, Harry searched her mind and found that she was telling the truth and scowled walking away ignoring her cries for him.

* * *

Now, he had no idea who was behind the attacks. Things were much easier when he was a brainless Gryffindor.

Harry scowled, then frowned, he seemed to be scowling and frowning a lot, but he was no closer than finding the person with the diary and the petrifying seemed way worse than when he was a Gryffindor. Justin Finn-Fletchy and Headless Nick had been petrified like before and so had Hermione and Penelope, but however this time so had Dean Thomas, Ernie McMillan and Tracey Davis.

Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge were threatening to sack Dumbledore and close down the school and Draco was acting really weird and fidgety and scared, probably because the attacks were getting to him.

* * *

He was under the cloak looking for Draco when it happened.

Draco hadn't come back to the common room after dinner and he was searching for him when he heard the teachers.

"This is horrible! What shall we do a student in the Chamber of Secrets?" McGonagall hissed.

"Oh, that poor child," Trelawney cooed.

"Too think we have to close down the school and send the students home," Flitwick sighed.

"His father will have our heads," Hooch hissed.

Harry swallowed suddenly having a bad feeling about this.

"Minerva, who is the student?" The nurse asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry was already gone making his way towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom cursing under his breath. How could he have been so blind! It was obvious the way he kept disappearing and acting all weird. He opened the sink and ignored Myrtle's protests running into the passage.

He made his way quickly to the lair and stopped, finding Draco on the floor, skin paler than normal and hardly breathing.

"Ah, so this is the great Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up looking at the nearly solid form of Tom Riddle and choked back a sob, "Listen, you can do whatever you want: world domination, elimination, war, I don't care, but you don't take him."

"Aww, but he's so pretty." Tom snickered, having no intention of taking the blond, but it was so much fun seeing his enemy beg.

"No, he's mine!" Harry glared.

"Be that he is, I still need a body."

"What if I can get you another body?"

"Hurry up! I haven't got all day."

Harry ran outside the bathroom only to run into Anthony Goldstein and grinned thanking Merlin before stunning him and bringing him back to Riddle.

"I suppose he will do."

Riddle sat down between them putting a finger on both their foreheads as Harry watched in awe as Draco's body regained color while Anthony grew paler and paler until he simply disappeared.

Tom grinned and stretched, he was alive! No longer was he a half-spirit roaming around without a body. He now had the memories of Voldemort and was now at a young age of 29 thanks to the body he had absorbed, which had add their ages together. He smirked when he realized the boy he had taken was also besotted with the Malfoy child. And seeing he had inherited his powers (surprising that a Ravenclaw could have been so dark) he could now work on getting sweet Draco for himself after he got rid of Potter, who was fool to think he would actually keep his promise.

Harry swallowed, unnerved and hoped that he wouldn't come to regret this decision as Draco let out a groan.

"Harry, where are we? Who's that?"

"Hello, beautiful." Tom smiled, ignoring Potters glare.

"Tom! How?"

"Let's just say I had some assistance," Tom grinned looking at the space where Anthony use to be, "However, I will be seeing you again later." He smiled once more pecking Draco on the lips and apparting away. He had an army to build and a Consort to woo.

Harry glared at the spot where Tom use to be before turning to Draco and casting a specific memory spell on anybody who knew Anthony. Now it was like he had never existed, "Come on let's get out of here."

He had been foolish! In helping Voldemort, he had given him the chance to rise and now he had an enemy to destroy. No matter, he had destroyed him in the past and he would do so again. He wrapped Draco in his arms. No one would take Draco from him.


	7. Third Year

**This was beta-ed by arte0135, who also helped with some parts. I am forever grateful without her this story may not have as many reviews ;). You guys should check out her stories even though their incomplete they're well worth the read.**

* * *

Even though Harry has erased Anthony from existence, he found it so much harder to get rid of Tom, although it did help that Draco remembered very little of what happened. Just like Ginny, his memory was fuzzy, but he did remember Tom, his friend.

That more than anything made Harry mad! How dare that bastard drag his pure Draco to the chamber! How dare he kiss his lips afterwards!

_'Whatever'_ Harry thought as he watched Draco be fawned over by his parents. Oddly, enough Lucius looked frazzled and couldn't stop embracing his son. He had looked at him with grateful eyes when Draco pointed out that Harry had saved him.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Something was up, but for now he would make sure Voldemort never got near his Draco again. Maybe it was time that he put his plan into action...

Although Draco was fine and healthy after his ordeal and thanks to Lucius' position as Governor he managed to get Dumbledore fired. Well, that had been until the other students had been cured thanks to his efforts and Dumbledore was welcomed back as Headmaster, although he was put under more scrutiny He might have saved those students, but it was due to neglect that they were harmed in the first place.

As school came to an end, Harry found himself wanting to spend more time with Draco. However, this time he wouldn't be stupid and get in argument with him. He would also prevent another Anthony from coming between them.

Which was why when he saw him he gave him the necklace, "Here," Harry said handing Draco back the necklace he got him the past Christmas. This time he added more charms and spells to keep _his_ Draco safe.

"Oh, thank you," Draco smiled slipping it on, "I was wondering where it went."

Harry stared at Draco wondering what he should do for the summer. He could imperio his parents into allowing Draco to spend the summer at his house, but he'd have to meet his parents eventually. Besides with Riddle hanging around it wouldn't be wise to leave Draco alone for the summer or even at his house.

"You want to spend break with me?" Harry asked.

"I can't. My parents won't let me and you live with muggles and all, so I wouldn't know how to act around them or what to wear."

"I see. I didn't want to do this, but Imperio. You are spending summer with me."

"I'm spending summer with you," Draco repeated with glaze eyes.

"Good, now come on lets go meet your parents."

* * *

"Draco, who is this?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry Potter," Draco introduced as his mother smiled at Harry,

"Thank-you, for saving my Draco," Nacrissa said as Draco blushed. Maybe Harry wouldn't have to use force-

"Well, he asked if I could spend the summer at his house." Draco began, but was interrupted by his father.

"Absolutely not!" Lucius scowled.

Harry might have spoken too soon, but he would not give up.

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking?" Harry sneered.

"I don't know who you really are nor do I trust you. You might have saved Draco and I am grateful, but he will not be spending the summer with you. For all we know it could be an elaborate trap-"

Harry rolled his eyes. Now he knew where Draco got his dramatics from. He sighed and wandlessly said, "Imperio."

He watched as their eyes glazed over, "Perfect. Draco is spending the summer with me. When the summer is over, you Lucius and Narcissa, will think that Draco spent the summer at home and Draco will think that you two decided to let him stay over am I clear?"

All three Malfoys nodded and Harry smirked, grabbing Draco pulling him along towards his uncle

"Who is this boy? I won't stand for it!"

"I think Uncle Vernon that you have no choice. Thanks to a certain potion I'm technically considered an adult and I am using an unknown wand, so I suggest you hold your temper unless you really want me to turn you into the fat whale that you are."

Vernon swallowed before motioning to the car, "Well, get in boy! I haven't got all day!"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Harry absolutely beamed at having Draco in the muggle world. He was so adorable and didn't have a clue about muggle objects. Even Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had a hard time being mean to him; instead, they treated him like a baby who didn't know anything.

"Harry, what does that do?" Draco asked pointing at the toaster.

"It's the toaster and it toasts bread," Harry explained.

"How?"

"Well, you put in the bread like this." He said sliding some bread into the slots and pushing the lever down, "When it's toasted, it'll pop up."

Draco let out a laugh when the toast popped up and grabbed more bread adding more bread to the toaster and giggling like mad whenever it popped something. He was soc cute that Harry himself could watch all day if he had the chance.

* * *

They passed their break like that with Draco learning something new each day and Harry doting on the lovely blond. Today, Harry decided to take him to the park and he sat on the swing staring at Draco while he swung beside him. Never had he looked so beautiful with cheeks flushed, hair askew, eyes sparkling and it made him wonder what he would like after a good shag.

He looked around searching for Sirius. It was during this time that he had appeared last time though he hadn't realized it. Harry finally spotted him in the bushes staring at them and whistled.

"Here doggy, doggy," Harry cooed patting his knees as Sirius made his way towards him.

"It could have fleas," Draco warned.

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that." Harry grinned patting him on the head, "Isn't that right, Sirius?"

Sirius froze before shifting forms and changing back into his human form.

"The mass murderer!" Draco squeaked.

Sirius turned to the voice that had spoken and felt his breath catch the boy was adorable! The wide grey eyes, plump red lips, flawless pale skin, and silk like hair he could feel his protective canine instincts coming out. That boy could have the whole world wrapped around his fingers.

He than noticed someone glaring at him and turned to see Harry glaring at him while watching Draco out of the corner of his eye and Sirius got it. His godson thought that he wanted him! Well, wasn't that was so cute. Look like he already did have someone wrapped around his fingers.

Sirius smirked and wrapped Draco in his arms and grinned inwardly. It wasn't like he could go out with him! First of all, they were related and he looked just like his cousin Narcissa. Second he had his own lover and third the boy was too adorable for him to want in that way.

"You are so cute!" Sirius snickered pinching Draco's cheeks.

"Sirius!" Harry warned.

"Aww, Harry's all jealous and protective, isn't that sweet?"

Harry relaxed. Sirius wasn't interested in Draco. Thank Merlin, it would have caused problems if he was.

"Wait, what's going on?" Draco frowned as he stared between Sirius and Harry. He just knew that something was up.

"You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

"Wait, so Sirius was framed?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked.

"That is a different story that Draco does not need to know." Harry answered.

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons. Somnus!" Harry muttered watching as Draco passed out.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you he doesn't need to know. You are the only person I will tell this too."

* * *

"Wow, that's intense." Sirius muttered when Harry was finished.

"I suppose in a way it is."

"So, you did all this for Draco over here."

"Yes, I love him with my life."

"So, Harry what do you say to helping me exact a little revenge on a little rat?"

"I'd be glad to help."

* * *

**Got rid of Sirius having any lover he's a playboy in this.**


	8. Third Year II

The end of the summer sped by too fast for Harry's tastes. He liked having Draco around, loved being near his blond beauty and holding him in his arms as they slept. However, it ended all too soon before he had to leave to his parents' once more.

As soon as he did, Harry stayed in his room, slightly depressed and very pensive. He had to come up with a way to help Sirius. Based on his previous life, he knew that Voldemort would not do anything until the fourth year, so that gave him time to plan. Then again fourth year Voldemort needed him to come back to life now that he was already alive what would happen?

But, what to do about Sirius?

Peter still belonged to Ron and Harry didn't know how to approach him or if he should. The red head might have been a great friend in the past (minus fourth year and the Triwizard fiasco), but he didn't want to lose Draco and there was only so many times he could oblivate him without harming him. Like Ginny, he had erased her memories so many times that she was becoming a luny version of Lockhart But, the difference was that he didn't care about the harpy, but cared about Draco. Plus, if he approached Ron, he would have to deal with Ginny and he didn't want to. He had enough of that crazy harlot for one lifetime.

But, what to do?

At least there was no danger of Peter going to Voldemort as he already had a body and this time Harry would be able to avoid the tourament or so he hoped.

Two weeks later, Harry made his way to the station and frowned when he didn't see Draco immediately. Where was he?

Harry felt uneasy. If Draco at eleven was fetching, at thirteen now that he was going through puberty, he was becoming a true beauty. Already, his slender body was gaining curves and Harry adored running his hands over them when they shared his bed this past summer.

Harry made his way through the train in an effort to find him and ignored the stares of girls that tried to gain his attention. He even saw Cho smile coyly at him when his eyes past her and he inwardly snorted. He had been so blind in the past that he had only dated tramps interested in his fame and money? When he had finally gotten his head out of his arse, it had been too late. The one person that had geniuely wanted him belonged to another.

Well, not this time!

Harry walked by Cho as he tried to gain his attention and continued to search for Draco.

* * *

He didn't have to search for long. He found Draco in the last train compartment.

"Hello Harry," Draco waved.

Harry smiled staring at the beauty in front of him. Yes, his love was steadily growing more and more beautiful. He was still petite and dainty, something that would probably never change. His hair growing out and now reached his chin. Draco had stopped gelling it back and it framed his small, pale face beautifully. Currently, the tease was sucking on a sugar quill. It was official: either Harry had died and gone to heaven or he was being tortured in hell.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked as he watched the pink tongue lick and his cheeks hollow as he sucked on the treat, "The trolley women hasn't come by yet, has she?"

"No," Draco replied taking out the quill with a loud 'POP!',"I got it from a secret admirer."

"What!? Who!?" Harry asked inwardly seething. He had just gotten rid of Anthony and now he had another bastard he had to eliminate.

"I don't know hence the secret part," Draco answered with a cheeky grin.

Harry found it hard to be mad with Draco taking long stripes at the candy as he happily looked at him, "What if it was poisoned?"

"I don't think my secret admirer would try to kill me."

"Let me see the note." It was a clear demand.

"Here!"

From the moment I saw you  
I wanted you,  
Milky white skin,  
Petal pink lips,  
Diamond like eyes,  
Curves at the hips,  
I want to kiss you,  
I want to hug you tight,  
Let's feel each other,  
And make love all night.

Harry let out a growl and crumbled the paper knowing instantly who it was. Voldemort was after his Draco and that was unacceptable. After he dealt with Peter he'd be coming after him. He didn't have time to wait.

Harry looked at Draco who was still sucking his sugar quill and smirked. Tom was doing him a favor. He knew Draco being as innocent and coddled as he was probably wouldn't know anything about flirting or sex until next year and when that time came he could say those letters were from him.

As he cuddled the blond to his side, he made up his mind. It was time to be more decisive.

'So, I need to steal Peter from Ron, than Sirius and I need to go to the ministry and get him acquitted.'

As that thought entered his head, he remembered Remus and that this time he was not sitted with him. Although he had been helpful with the Patronus charm, he had been a stranger to Harry. 'Yes, I'm not telling Remus. He's too entwined with the light, so far only Sirius will know the truth and I might tell Draco on my deathbed than it'll be too late for him to ever leave him.'

Harry was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard Draco's cry of despair as the lights went out. He pulled out his wand ready for the dementor and when he felt the beginning of the creepy chill, he cried out, "Expecto Patronum!"

To his astonishment instead of a stag like before it was now a puma. He supposed it made sense seeing as cats were very territorial on what they considered their property and cunning, besides he did have a major personality change.

Draco looked at Harry in astonishment, but he was also grateful and he shivered when he thought about the hooded creature. When Harry reached over and cuddled him, kissing his temple, Draco smiled at him, accepting his warmth.

* * *

School passed by with whispers about the infamous Sirius Black, but Harry and Draco ignored such gossip. Although, Harry cringed about taking Hagrid's class, his classes were both boring and predictable. But, this time he was ready and Harry made sure to stay far in the back away from Buckbeak along with Draco as Harry kept a close eye on him.

It had actually gone pretty well. Nobody actually rode Buckbeak, but a lot of people came up to pet him. Harry just shook his head. Hagrid's stupidity last time had been astounding.

Just like Hagrid's class, Harry stood in the back of the classroom while Remus introduced Boggarts for two reasons. One he wanted everyone to have a chance unlike before where he ruined it for half the class and secondly, he didn't know what his Boggart would be and if it was something like the dead body of one Draco Malfoy, he'd have a hard time explaining it.

As the class took turns, Harry noticed that the Slytherins actually had more serious fears than the Gryffindors. While the Gryffindors fears were understandable, Ron's fear of spiders for example, it was still less serious than those of the Slytherins. Draco had to explain the reasoning behind their fears.

Blaise for example was afraid of his mother. She was a beautiful woman with a slightly crooked smile carrying a bottle of wine in her hand.

Draco had told him about the mysterious deaths his mothers suitors faced, leaving her with a large sum of money and that her search for the fountain of youth, which Blasie feared that if she actually found it, she'd stay young forever and kill him in a second.

Pansy was afraid of nundu and actually broke down crying when he asked, Draco had told him how she had a cousin who had been mauled to death by one.

Harry never realized how horrible Slytherins had it and he supposed he should have. After all their parents were Death Eaters and murderers and if that wasn't enough, half the time their parents hated them or if their parents loved them than something horrible happened to their family.

He marveled at how Remus was able to make their Boggarts become funny. Take Theodore's for example: the ghost of his dead mother who blamed him for her death had been sucked into a vacuum. He shook his head and watched as Draco went forward.

The Boggart transformed into a large man with dark eyes and a leery smile, as he scanned the room.

"Riddikulus," Draco shouted.

The Boggart got fatter and fatter till he exploded and Harry went up next. He was actually anticipating this as he had no idea what his Boggart would be and although the consequences could be dire (i.e. a dead Draco), he was still curious. However, it seemed he would never get that chance as Remus got in front of him once again just like last time.

"So who is that guy that your Boggart turned into?" Harry asked as he grabbed Draco's hand.

"Oh, when I was five, my father took me on a trip to Knockturn Alley and I got lost. That guy found me, but instead of helping me find my dad, he started dragging me somewhere else. He wouldn't let me go and he told me that I'd be perfect for his son. He was so mean and he would tell me to quit my blubbering because daddy wasn't here to save me. I thought he was going to take me away and that I wouldn't see my family again," Draco muttered as he got teary eyed at the memory.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he took the blond in his arms.

"Pansy happened. She saw me being dragged away and started screaming. The man grabbed her too, saying that she'd be his and then I started screaming too until some women noticed us and saved us. She then took us back to our parents. I used to have nightmares of him actually kidnapping me and being forced to marry his son who was probably as ugly as he was."

Harry pulled Draco into a hug just as he broke down crying and silently vowed that if anyone harmed his Draco, they would die in seconds.

* * *

As the school year passed by in relative peace, Harry knew that it was time and he made his move. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way to the Gyffindor Tower. Since, he didn't have the Marauders' map since he wasn't friends with the Weasleys, he would have to be careful, but that didn't matter because he had memorized every shortcut, statue and portrait in Hogwarts.

When he got to the entrance he spotted Sirius outside ready to slash the door and rolled his eyes. He loved his godfather and all, but sometimes he could be really stupid.

"Sirius!" He hissed, "Stop! I have a plan and you're not going to ruin it!"

Sirius looked at him stunned, but nodded and moved out of the way as he let Harrydeal with the terrified Fat Lady. Using some dark spells, Harry enchanted the portrait to let him in as he made her forget who he was and what had just happened.

"Hello," The Fat Lady responded in a daze as her eyes glazed over.

"Oh! Who are you? You're not a Gryffindor." She asked in a far way tone as she slowly began to drift off.

"No, I'm a friend of Hermione Granger."

"Thank heavens! That girl has absolutely no one to talk to, even that Longbottom boy is better off than her."

Harry just rolled his eyes, willing the spell to work faster. He could care less what happened to the bint. He needed to get into that damn Tower!

"Yes. Well, I need to get into the Tower."

"Of course dearie, password?"

"Carpe Diem."

He barely got the words out of his mouth when the door opened and the Fat Lady fell into an enchanted sleep.

Harry went in with Sirius on his trail as grey eyes looked at him impressed. They made their way up to the dormitories and spotted Peter sleeping on the desk next to Ron before grabbing him and replacing him with another rat. They left, the traitor put into an enchanted sleep. This time, Harry vowed, he would not get away.

* * *

When Peter opened his eyes he recoiled in fright because there in the flesh was Sirius Black staring at him. As he came into consiousness, he realized that they were all in the Ministry and that he was in a jar.

He couldn't hear what was going on, but Amelia Bones was looking at him with a disgusted look on her face and the Minister looked like he was going to die from shock. It was then he noticed that James' and Lily's boy was staring at him with a glare and he shuddered. Maybe he shouldn't have betrayed the Potters...

Someone reached out and pulled him harshly out of the jar and he was thrown on the floor. Before he had a chance to blink he was in human form, chained to a chair.

In one last bid to save himself, he shouted,"He's going to kill me!" as he pointed at Sirius.

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say because some of the Ministry officials sneered at him before pouring a liquid down his throat.

"Peter Pettigrew, were you the Potters' real Secret Keeper?"

"N-" he couldn't lie and was compelled to tell the truth. Inwardly, he panicked as the words spilled out of his mouth, "Yes, I was."

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"Yes."

"Were you the one who killed thirteen muggles?"

"Yes."

"Did you frame Sirius Black?"

"Yes." By now Peter was sobbing knowing he was going to Azkaban and that the inmates in there would probably kill him for leading their leader to his death

"I hereby pardon Sirius Black of all charges and sentence Peter Pettigrew to life in Azkaban."

Harry smirked as Peter was taken away, yelling for mercy. Now, he could live with Sirius and he wouldn't have to deal with the Durlserys. Although they were nicer this time around, no doubt scared shitless of him, but still they were almost pleasant. Now all he had to deal with was Voldemort and groaned when he realized that he had to explain to Draco why he had bailed Sirius out without telling him. 'Well,' he thought, as he left the Ministry with his godfather in tow, 'I'll have to stop by some fancy store and buy him something expensive to appease him.'

Remembering that Draco was a Malfoy, he groaned once more and decided to stop at Gringotts, forgiveness would not come cheap.


	9. Fourth Year

** Harry is not a horcrux and is not connected to Voldemort. In fact, there are no horcruxes in this at all except the diary and that's useless since he used the diary to come back.**

Harry snickered as all the men around him minus, Draco, his father and himself went crazy for the Veelas that were dancing. He had almost considered not coming, but he needed to spend time with the Malfoys. After all if he had it his way (which he knew he would)they would soon be family. He had already spent the first hour chatting up Mrs. Malfoy, a major plus. He knew that if the dad hated you and the mom loved you, you were save. However, if the mom hated you and the dad loved you, it didn't matter: you were screwed ten times over.

From his conversation with Narcissa, Harry knew that Draco got his high maintenance from his mother. In fact, he had to buy him a gift to quell his anger for not telling him about Sirius. His gift had been a mood ring and not one of the cheap, plastic kinds either. It had cost a pretty penny. Of course, not being a muggle Draco had no idea what it was, but since nobody in the wizarding world would have one, it was technically considered one of a kind. Even the muggleborns wouldn't have one and that was pathetic. It seemed the minute they found out they were wizards, they simply rejected their muggle background.

"Oh wow, Harry! Look it's Viktor Krum!" Draco's voice shook him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Draco staring at Krum in awe as he flew around.

"Isn't he amazing?" Draco cooed.

"I've seen better." Harry answered as he looked at the scene bored.

"Oh, really, you think you could do better than him?"

Harry leaned so close to Draco that their faces were merely inches apart, "I know I could do better."

Draco smirked at him, leaning even closer so that their lips were jus barely brushing, causing Harry's breath to hitch before whispering, "I'd like to see you try."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Narcissa staring at them in amusement and knew instantly that he had her support. Lucius, on the other hand, looked furious as if he wanted to strike him dead on that very spot.

Harry licked his lips noticing how Draco's eyes moved downward to watch the motion before his eyes widened. He then reeled away blushing as if struck by lighting and turned his attention back to the game.

Harry smirked briefly in victory. It seemed his sweet, innocent love was maturing in more ways than one. Again, he had his hair had grown and brushed his shoulders. Draco looked more delicate than before with his sweet face and gorgeous blond locks. Maybe, it wouldn't be so hard to court him, but as he remembered the many looks the blond had earned, Harry knew that he had to ever vigilant.

Just like in the past, Victor got the snitch and Harry watched as Draco looked on in awe, feeling a little jealous. But, he had nothing to worry about, right? Victor may have come to Hogwarts for the tournament, but that didn't matter. He had dated Hermione, so there was no way he would be interest in Draco, no matter how stunning he was.

Hours later when the Death Eater amush began, Harry and Draco were in the forest already trying to make their way to safety. He had conveniently pulled Draco along for a walk just moments before. He knew that Narcissa was out there looking like a doting mother and loving wife searching for her family, while Lucius was out causing chaos with the Death Eaters.

They were in the forest scanning for safety when a group of deatheaters spotted them.

"Look, it's Potter and the little Malfoy!" A man shouted.

"Aw Malfoy, looks so pretty," Another man added and Harry could just feel the leer.

He gripped his wand, ready to defend himself and Draco. Already, he could feel himself lose control over his temper. No one talked about Draco like that, especially Death Eater scum.

"Watch it! He's for our Lord remember?" The first one responded as he tried to drag the other one away.

"Awe, maybe he'll let me have him when he's done or I can watch." The second protested and Harry growled. Draco would never belong to Voldemort nor would he be some sex toy that was passed around! Harry narrowed his eyes. He would find that man and destroy him for ever daring to talk about Draco like that.

"I don't see what the big deal is about! He's not that great." The first one answered and Harry had had enough. He sent a silent stunning spell at them and pulled out a portkey. He grabbed Draco and they left as he held onto his beauty.

They landed in Malfoy Manor and Harry looked down at Draco as he held onto him in fright. Harry closed his eyes and silently cursed. If he could hear those bastards, so had Draco and the conversation had scared him.

Harry held him, kissing his perfect blond head and whispered sweet nothings,"Shh, I'll protect you. I promise".

He felt silent tears wet his sheets and Harry's heart clutch. No one would harm his Draco he vowed and very gently picked up his love and took him to his room, cuddling him close.

As Harry laid in the dark, cuddling a sleepy, cute blond, thoughts raced through his head, making it impossible to sleep. If Voldemort wanted Draco, why allow his lackeys to talk about him like that? No doubt, he didn't really love Draco, only desired him for a short moment and Harry would never let anyone have Draco. No ever again. Still the fact that the dark lord wanted his Draco made it utterly impossible for them to live together in peace. Pity because Harry would have gone Dark just for Draco alone.

* * *

Although Harry lived with Sirius, they were more than comfortable living independently as Sirius went out at nights trying to reclaim the years that had passed him by while he had been imprisioned and barely watched over him. But, seeing as Harry was a grown man in a child's body, he was more than happy to be left to his own devices as he spent all his time with Draco, sometimes socializing with the other Slytherins.

The train ride had been normal, although Draco had been very shy sitting in his embrace as he always did as Harry stroked his fine hair, talking about anything and nothing at the same time. Of course, Harry did nothing, but smirk and lay kisses on Draco' temple. However, that all changed when Draco had gotten a delivery half-way to Hogwarts, effectively destorying the mood.

Harry didn't pay any attention to the sorting nor to Crouch Jr.'s entrance as Moody. Oh, no! He was seething, barely controlling his magic from lashing out.

Draco had gotten another poem from his Tom and this time, it came with flowers, each having a meaning that made the blond beauty swoon. Draco had to love it and sent back a thank you letter. He had even kissed the damn parchment!

Instead of being in his arms like he ought too, Draco had spent the entire train ride gushing about his gift and hadn't stopped as they arrived to the Slytherin table. Harry may have been angry, but still he noticed the looked that the older Slytherins were giving Draco. The girls looked at him in awe as the males (that were known to be bi or gay) barely looked at Draco, always shifting their eyes. Almost if they were afraid to be seen admiring the Malfoy heir...

Harry narrowed his eyes, that was something he needed to check out, but first he looked at the poem and rolled his eyes.

He read the poem and if you asked him it didn't seem that wonderful. It was chessy.

Loving you is such a wonderful feeling  
My love for you I find it hard concealing  
Since my actions are already so revealing  
Your heart, do I stand a chance of stealing?

Draco, on the other hand, was gushing over it like a girl. How could he like it without knowing who it was? Harry stifled another growl as Draco brought the poem to his chest and gazed at the flowers dazedly. They were just flowers! But, despite that, Harry knew that the hidden meanings were damning to his chances with Draco.

The bouquet of flowers included a yellow acacia for secret love, a purple aster for daintiness, a pink lotus for purity and chastity and a blue primrose for eternal love. Draco was practically orgasming over all that crap. Tom was so going down, Harry thought as the other Slytherin girls gushed and giggled, fawning over Draco and his admirer.

And suddenly as Harry watched, his head filled with images of the past that he had supressed for far so long. He remembered watching, doing nothing as Anthony stole Draco away from him. He too had courted Draco, his Draco who barely looked at him as he giggled over his admired.

Harry had done nothing as Ginny sinked her claws into him, chaining him to her and when he had finally been free, it had been too late: Draco had married someone else, effectively giving his virginity to another man.

That thought still made bile come to his throat and Harry pushed it back. He looked at Draco sigh over the flowers and he vowed to change things. This had been the reason he came to the past. It wasn't so Voldemort could get back his youth and have Draco! No, it was so Draco would be his and one day be pregnant with his sons!

Last time he had done nothing, but not this time! If Voldemort believed that some cheesy poems and some stupid flowers were enough, he was dead wrong. He would court Draco as well!


	10. Fourth Year II

**Please thank Arte0135 for this wonderful chapter without her this wouldn't be happening.**

* * *

As the weeks passed and it got closer to October, Harry could feel his anxiety increase as well as slowly losing control of his temper. He knew he had to step up his game as Draco was going ecstatic over those letters Tom sent him. Hell, he even kept them in a box and he had all the flowers he sent in a vase next to his bedside.

Honestly, Harry didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew for fact he was not going to lose Draco this time, especially not to some wannabe supreme ruler of the world.

As Harry watched Draco go crazy over another bouquet of flowers and poems, "Moody" watched from the Head Table as the Malfoy Heir basked in his courtship. It had been too easy to hide under Dumbledore's crocked nose as he sought information about Hogwarts and the Potter brat, but even he had to admit to himself that that was not all. If it was, he could have just sent one of his followers. No, he wanted to see Draco Malfoy, the naive and utterly innocent boy who looked at him with affection.

Tom inwardly smirked. Draco was wrapped around his finger and the second he turned sixteen (the traditional marriage age for purebloods) he'd ask for his hand in marriage no matter how much Lucius would protest. With his beloved son at his side, his loyalty would be secure. That made him frown for some reason. He knew that his followers threaten the Malfoy Lord with his child, one of the reasons Tom had cursed them and tortured them for daring to be so vulgar, but he didn't want to think of the reasons why right now.

However, that seemed impossible. Although he had plans for the blonde to be his bed warmer and bearer of his children, for some reason he wanted more. And that scared him shitless. He wanted the blond beauty more than just using him as a sex slave who would pop out babies for him. For some reason, it just didn't sit right with him.

Tom didn't know what the feeling was, but the thought of hurting the one person that looked at him with affection made him sick and only when he was willing to admit the truth did he admit that he wanted Draco as a lover and a companion. He wanted him as his true Consort, but he couldn't love anyone, right?

Tom looked at the blonde beauty as he kissed his poems and felt something fluttered within him. What was wrong with him that he actually cared about the blonde?

* * *

They sat at the Slytherin House table as the two foreign schools were being introduced when Harry saw Draco swoon.

"Can you believe it Harry? The Viktor Krum at our school!" Draco sighed and Harry felt jealous. The only male Draco should be sighing over was him!

"I swear you act so gay, it's a shame," Pansy snickered as she reached over and petted the now longer blonde locks.

"Well, that just makes you my fag hag!"

Harry smiled. Draco was maturing and becoming more like his snarky old self, except in a less mean way of course.

As expected the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students sat with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, another sign once again proving which houses were more superior.

When Dumbledore announced the champions he didn't bother paying attention. He knew who would win, so it didn't matter-although, at least this time he wouldn't be picked...

It wasn't till the room went silent that Harry looked around him and saw several impressed eyes upon him as well as jealous, amazed and angry gazes that he inwardly groaned.

"What?" Harry asked, fearing the worse.

"Dumbledore called your name! You're a champion!" Pansy whispered as Draco paled beside him, too stunned to say anything.

Harry blinked, not really understanding.'But, Tom was already back, so why enter me? Unless he was trying to get rid of me, which in that case, I would applauded him on his efforts. But fuck, it was going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me!'

In fact, Harry thought as he walked up to the Head Table, Tom just helped him out! When he won, he could prove to Lucius that he was worthy of his son and he could prove to Draco that he could protect him as well. And this time he wouldn't bother helping out the other contestants, so he had this in the bag.

Once again he was subjected to the same questions: Did you put your name in the cup? Did you ask someone to put your name in there? Do you know what this means?

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, answering all the questions in the most bored tone he could muster.

* * *

When he got back to the Slytherin Common Room, he was bombarded with questions when he noticed that Draco was avoiding him. Harry moaned and hoped that this would not be like the whole Ron fiasco.

He followed Draco up into the dormitories frowning, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not," Draco said turning around so Harry could see the worry and tears shimmering in his eyes, "It's just that you could die and you're like my closest friend and I don't want you to die."

"Oh, Draco come here." Harry replied opening up his arms. Draco let out a sob before running to him and burying his face in Harry's chest, "You probably think I'm a wimp for crying, huh?"

"What? Of course not! I'm sorry for worrying you, but trust me when I say this: I won't die."

"How do you know?"

"Because if I die, I'll end up leaving you available and alone and I don't intend for that to happen."

Draco didn't say anything, but snuggle closer, "You better not die! I actually care about you."

Harry chuckled rubbing his hand against Draco's back and carried him to his bed before dozing off.

Harry was awoken by snickering and when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by Slytherins while Draco slept on. That boy could sleep through the apocalypse!

"Don't you two make a cute couple!" Daphne cooed as Pansy giggled beside her.

Harry let out an annoyed huff. They did this all the time whenever they were found in a compromising position together and it was getting old, but that's not say he didn't mind being in a compromising position with Draco.


	11. Fourth Year III

Unlike last time Harry had supporters and no one dared to taunt him. Thank Merlin; the Skeeter cow was nowhere to be seen to ruin his year. He supposed it had something to do with him being a Slytherin. Harry also noticed that Moody didn't bother trying to help him and that only confirmed his suspicions that Tom had him entered in the tournament in order to get rid of him. Not that it mattered; he knew this tournament like the back of his hand.

When they had to choose their dragons, he was tempted to choose the tamest dragon. But decided that him beating the most aggressive dragon would help prove his worth, so he pretended to be shocked and horrified when he was told that he had picked the most aggressive dragon known. This time he hadn't bothered telling Cedric about the dragon; however he had managed anyways, while Krum had received the highest score, but that was about to change.

Last time he faced the dragon he had a nice idea, but it could have been better and know he had that chance. He looked in the crowd and spotted Draco's worried face and winked at him, blowing him a kiss which he pretended to catch and fawn over while the rest of the stands went crazy trying to figure out who the Harry Potter was blowing kisses to. As he faced the dragon, he smirked and pulled out his wand. He would be done in about five seconds or less.

"Accio golden egg!" He shouted catching the egg and making his way back to the tents and laughing at the stunned silence that followed him. Harry grinned. He definitely had this in the bag.

* * *

One thing Harry found out was that girls would be girls no matter what and that meant getting together and giggling over the Yule Ball. Speaking of which he needed to ask Draco if he would go with him.

"What do you mean you're going with Pansy?!" Harry glared.

"Exactly, what I meant," Draco scowled and pushed away the disappointment he felt.

"But, you're not even straight!"

"So? We're going as friends and at least I have a date!"

"Well, I'm going with Daphne!"

"No, you're not!" Draco smirked, ignoring the feelings of jealousy, "She's going with Greg, Millie is going with Vince and Theo is going with Blaise."

"I just won't go then."

"You have too! You're a champion remember."

Harry let out an aggravated shout and stomped off. Stupid Parkinson going with his future boyfriend! It didn't matter, he had a plan and Draco would be his no matter who he went to the ball with.

Once again Harry spent his time at the ball watching the one he wanted to be with dance with someone else. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy himself though he had gone to the ball with Luna and she was entertainment all by herself.

Of course, according to the Slytherins the Yule Ball wasn't much of a party and they decided to have their own in the common room. It was actually pretty nice until someone decided to spike the punch and Draco decided to do a strip show, something that would provide Harry with wank fantasies for months to come, although he felt jealous. Draco was his! He couldn't help notice though that while the girls eagerly checked out his Draco, all the boys were afraid to openly stare. However, that didn't stop them from peeking put of the corner of their eyes, but still they were afraid of something and he had a feeling it had to do with Tom. Had he marked Draco as his already?

With that in mind he dragged Draco to the dorms undressing him and searching for any mark or jewelry that Tom could have given to him, when Draco spoke up.

"Someone's eager to get me to bed!" Draco snickered.

Harry reeled back eyes widening in shock before he grabbed his pajamas, "Here put these on."

"Yes, sir!"

He turned back and groaned out loud. He had given Draco his pajamas instead and he looked utterly adorable in them. Harry's pajamas were too big for him and were hanging off him and with his hair all askew, he just wanted to throw him against the bed and ravish him right there. Harry let out a sigh, he had to be responsible and so put Draco into bed as he stroked his hair, something he needed to do in order for Draco to fall asleep.

"I waited for you to ask me you know," Draco murmured sleepily.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"For the Yule Ball. I wanted you to ask. I thought the letters were from you and you would ask me to the ball, guess I was wrong," Draco trailed off, falling asleep.

Harry shook his head at his own stupidity. Well if all went to plan, they'd be dating soon enough, although he had missed his chance.

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry, he couldn't think of a plan that would make the second task easier, so he guessed he was stuck with Gillyweed. He tried not to worry when Draco was called away, but that didn't make him any less concerned. He was fidgety as he stood on the dock waiting for the signal to go. He wanted to hurry up and save his Draco.

Before it was time, Harry had already swallowed the Gillyweed and was in the water, swimming towards Draco. He didn't need Myrtle's help this time, as it was hard to forget something like this. He was among the first ones to get to their captives and this time he wasn't going to bother help anyone else. He found Draco floating serenely, looking like an angel with his silken locks framed across his face. He was so beautiful, but now was not the time to think about how beautiful Draco was when he could do that later.

He pulled out his wand and cast a freezing charm on the chain and kicked wrapping his arms around Draco's slender waist and swam towards the surface. The second they broke through the water, the stasis spell on Draco wore off and he stared at Harry in shock.

"You have gills."

"Nice of you to notice."

"How?"

"Is that any way to thank the person who saved your life?" Harry teased.

"What? How?" Draco pouted.

Harry had been holding off his advances for a while now, but right now Draco looked utterly adorable and ravishing at the same time with this confused look on his face: his lips pouted with his head tilted and his soaked hair that caused the blond hair to stick to his face and out of place. His flushed cheeks were completely red and his clothes had turned see through and so Harry couldn't be blamed for what happened next.

Instead of answering, Harry brought his lips to Draco kissing him before reeling away in shock. He could have died of embarrassment. Months of planning down the drain because he couldn't control his hormones; instead, he decided to think with his 'wand'! He couldn't even oblivate him: one he was messing with Draco's mind too much and second everyone saw. Even he wasn't that powerful to make hundreds of students and guests forget what they saw.

He hurriedly brought Draco to the dock and ignored his calls as he made his way back to the school.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid," Harry muttered hitting his head against the wall.

"You know, you lose brain cells doing that." Draco muttered stepping into the hallway where Harry was.

"Look, Draco I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Ssh," Draco muttered placing a finger on his lips, "It's fine, besides I never did get to thank you for saving my life."

"Wh-" Harry's breathe started hitching when Draco slowly licked his pouty lips.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me," He whispered before pulling Harry down for a kiss.

"Wait," Harry said pulling away although part of his brain was protesting, "Is this for saving your life?"

"That was, this is because I might actually fancy you," Draco smirked pulling him for another kiss.

Harry let out a moan, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing him against the wall, before pulling away again to Draco's annoyance, "Wait, so are we boyfriends now?"

"Stop interrupting! And if you seriously need me to answer that, I'll hex you! Now more kissing."

Harry chuckled before moving back in for another kiss, only this time Draco moved away, "So those letters, were they from you?"

Harry considered telling the truth before deciding that he was this close to officially having the blonde as his and he wasn't going to risk that, "Yes."

Draco squealed and launched himself at Harry, who suddenly found his arms filled with one very happy blonde kissing him everywhere. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

Being in a relationship with Draco was exciting and everything he had hoped for. Of course, all the Slytherins had seen it coming and had congratulated them, although some looked at him stunned and worried. No doubt, it had to do with Tom, but that didn't matter.

"Finally, you two are together," Pansy said the next day, while Draco blushed.

Harry nodded, still annoyed at her for going to Draco to the Yule Ball. If the bint knew that then why go with Draco in the first place? She should have known that Harry would make his move.

Being boyfriends with Draco was nice and all especially when they were snogging, it came with some setbacks. For example, being with someone as high maintenance as Draco was a challenge. There were times where he wanted to roll his eyes in despair, mostly in exasperation and others where he wanted to throw him on the floor and pounce.

Some of his quirks were cute like his need to keep everything tidy and clean. Others, however, were annoying and unbelievable like the fact that it took him two hours every morning to get ready for the day and to go to sleep each night, which honestly baffled Harry.

No, no one could tell him that his relationship was boring, but he loved his Draco, even if he did have a different outfit for every day of the year, holidays and mishaps taken into account. Harry just thanked his lucky stars that he was wealthy, if wasn't he would be in so much trouble with his spoiled blonde.

Regardless, he and Draco were together now and now Harry could hold his hand and kiss him whenever he wanted. He had already sent a note to the Malfoys asking for their son's hand in marriage. Now, that he had Draco, it would be very difficult for anyone to separate them, especially after his parents agreed to a marriage contract between them.

The poems sent to Draco had stopped, not that Draco noticed since he believed Harry had sent them in the first place, but just in case Harry now paid for bouquets of flowers to still be sent to him every morning.

* * *

Harry looked out into the crowd and spotted his boyfriend, smiling at him and he couldn't help the grin that came across his face. Draco was his boyfriend, his love, not anyone else's.

He turned back to the maze in front of him and shivered. Bad memories were still associated with this place, but he was not going to lose to Tom. Oh no, he had his blonde, now all he had to do was destroy Tom and he had a feeling that the cup in the maze would take him to him.

But, Harry wasn't scared. He had Draco now and with that he could finally destroy Tom and have the happily ever after that should have been his the first time around.

This time he was the first one to reach the cup and he felt slightly hesitant about grabbing the cup. However, he had too and tried to ignore the horrible twisting feeling in his gut, as he was portkeyed away. When it stopped, he was in dueling ring, but that didn't surprise him in the slightest. He pulled out his wand waiting for Tom to arrive. It was time to end this.

"Hello, Potter." Tom said apparating to the dueling ring. Harry noticed that there were no Death Eaters in sight.

"Tom."

Red eyes glared at him for daring to use his hated muggle name, "You will soon pay for your insolence, child."

Harry smirked, raising his wand, "I beat you once, I'll do it again."

Tom growled slightly at the sheer arrogance the mere child before him showed.

"It was your Mudblood's mother doing, not your own." Tom replied, hoping that the slur against Lily Potter would make Potter overreact and lose his focus.

Instead, Harry just smirked, not making the first move, caring little for the slurs against his family. He was no longer a child given to fits over his parents. They were dead and weren't as pure and as perfect as he once believed in order to defend their memory.

"Well, Tom is that is all, I would like to return home and see my Draco." Green eyes narrowed, waiting to see Tom's reaction and he didn't have to wait long. It was instant and very violent. The handsome face snarled as he shot off a spell that Harry dodged.

He didn't even pause before he responded in kind and soon they were dueling.

"Protego!"

"Conjunctivitis!"

"Cruico!"

Tom dodged the last one and snarled. He hated when one of his favorites spells was used against him, "Filpendo!"

He managed to get Harry off guard and he was slammed back, his wand flying from his hand in the process.

Red eyes shined in malice as Harry looked up at him in defiance, "You are nothing, but a little boy and yet they say you will be my defeat, my equal. How wrong they are! Don't worry little Potter, you will now meet your parents and I'll make sure lovely Draco is cared for."

"Avada Kadavra!"

"Avis," The simple spell was easy to cast wandlessly and Harry withheld a laugh as tiny birds launched to the air, preventing the killing curse from reaching him.

Tom looked bewildered before he let out an enraged scream. He would not be defeated by such a childish spell and didn't waste time retaliating, "Immobulus!"

Harry froze, but refused to feel fear. Tom glared at him before a grin broke out on his face, "You're nothing and soon Draco will forget you and pledge himself to me."

Hatred sparked from Harry's eyes as he tried to work something out and escape,'Finite Incantatum' Harry thought as he was released from the spell, but still he stayed silent, making Tom believe that he had the upper hand.

As the wand was raised at him, Harry wordlessly summoned the cup to him and portkeyed away as he heard another enraged scream.

He landed in front of the maze as the crowd of specters burst into cheers, but Harry ignored it all, focusing on Draco's slender form as he came towards him, the delight visible in both his eyes and lips.

"You did it, Harry!" Draco exclaimed as he softly kissed Harry's lips.

"All for you, precious," Harry responded as he deeply kissed the blonde, "All for you."

* * *

**Half**** of this chapter belongs to arte0135 if you need a beta she's the one.**


	12. Fifth Year

**Sorry about the long update but you know finals and all**

* * *

Harry stood before Lucius Malfoy and stopped himself from flinching under the steely gaze.

"So, why should I let you marry my son?" The Malfoy Lord asked in cold amusement. It was not everyday that his son had both the Dark Lord and the Savior wrapped around his finger. Although Lucius didn't want anyone near his baby boy, his Malfoy mind couldn't help, but approve of the situation. No matter how this war turned out, the Malfoys would be on top.

"I love him and he loves me. I know you don't like me, but I intend to marry him with or without your permission. I'm only asking you because it'll make him happy."

Lucius' eyebrow rose in amusement. He doubted that the brat could pull it off, "So, what will you do if I say no?"

"When the time comes, I'll run away with Draci and we'll elope or if he wants an actually wedding, we'll do it in secret and invite everybody. but you. No matter what I intend to wed your son." Harry finished in a menacing tone.

"What if I kill you now?"

Harry was tempted to say that he wouldn't be able to kill him, but he knew that doing so would cause more trouble, so instead he nodded, "You could, but how would you explain such a tragedy to the ministry, your wife, your son and and the millions of other Boy-Who-Lived fans."

"I see," Lucius kept quiet for a long time before sighing, "I give you permission to ask for my son's hand in marriage when he is of age."

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it."

"I better not. If that happens, I will torture you and make the crucio seem like a stinging hex."

Harry shivered having been under the crucio before. Anyone who could make that feel like child's play was to someone that had be obeyed.

But, Harry didn't plan on hurting Draco, so it was all moot

* * *

Surprisingly enough fifth year passed without much of a problem as Umbridge was still around, but because he wasn't friends with Hermione, he didn't bother starting a dueling club. Plus, being in Slytherin had taught him that sometimes you had to ally yourself with people you didn't like in order to survive-in this case Umbridge. He was also popular with the ministry without his crazy Voldemort claims and was friendly with Umbridge, which also made him friendly with Fudge.

In fact, by the time he graduated Hogwarts he could become the youngest Minister if he so pleased, something he might do, so that he could punish every guy who looked at his Draco for too long.

Unfortunately because Tom was back and they weren't connected meant that Arthur Weasley had been attacked by Nagani with no one knowing and had died. The Weaselys had been called away for the funeral and Ron had come back quiet and subdued, making Harry feel guilty seeing his former friend like that. He had found comfort in Luna and they were now dating, and he seemed to be getting better.

Ginny, on the other hand, had come back louder and had become a slut sleeping with every guy in the school. She had even flirted with his Draco despite the fact that everyone knew they were dating. Apparently taking a girl to the Yule ball made girls think he was bisexual and that they had chance, not that they did of course.

On the bright side, he had gotten to second base with Draco, which consisted of gropage, frottage, hand jobs and blow jobs. Draco may not have known what he was doing, but he certainty made up for it with his enthusiasm and eagerness to learn. Plus, Harry always came like mad when his large eyes submissively rolled up to look at him with his cock in his mouth. He was a horny little bugger not that Harry minded

Harry snickered to himself. Apparently, Tom was still trying to get the prophecy and he had no bait to lure him there. Sirius was in America in some place called Vegas and he couldn't use any of his friends because they were Draco's friends too and he might show up there instead and he didn't want to hurt him.

Harry had already brought them a small house to live in when they graduated and he hoped it was enough, although Draco might want to live in an Manor. However, all he needed was an engagement ring and Draco was good as his.

Tom had even started sending poems again as if that would work and since Draco thought that they were from him whenever he got a poem, Harry was rewarded with a lapful of blonde. He couldn't help feel that Tom had an ulterior motive.

All in all everything was good and Harry had actually gone out and brought an engagement ring. It was beautiful: a silver band with encrusted rubies. Despite being a Slytherin Draco's favorite color was red only because it was the color of blood or he said, but everyone knew it was because it was the color of roses and passionate love.

The rubies were also shaped in a rose surrounded by a heart shaped diamonds. It was beautiful. Soon Draco would be his and no one would be able to take him away from him.

Harry had finally gotten Lucius to accept the fact that he was planning on being with his son and had gotten his blessing along with the "you better not hurt Draco" speech. In fact, he had got that speech from a number of people" Narcissa, Snape, Blasie, Pansy, Theodore, Daphne, Vincent, Greg and manys. Although, the only ones that actually scared him were Pansy, Snape and Narcissa, since those were three Slytherins you did not want to piss off.

Yes, life was good.

Pansy giggled to herself. Harry had enlisted her help to keep Draco occupied, while he set up his proposal. They made such a cute couple. She and Draco were currently making their way back to the castle as Pansy had kept him busy all day and they were going back to Hogwarts to see what Harry had done.

"Pansy, hurry up! Why are you walking so slow?"

"Draco, calm down before you have a heart attack! I'm sure whatever Harry has to show you isn't going anywhere, besides I thought you hated surprises?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Harry's surprises are always nice," Draco responded with a fiery blush.

"Wow, you really like him!"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Well, I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

"I was actually thinking of going all the way with him as a birthday present during summer."

"Draco, I thought you didn't believe in sex before marriage?"

"I know, but I want to marry Harry anyways. Besides I want him to be my first."

"That is so sweet!"

They turned the corner only to come face to face with a horrifying and heartbreaking sight. There was one Harry Potter snogging the daylights out of a very happy Ginny Weasely.

Draco blinked staring at them in shock, already feeling tears burn behind his eyes. He choked back a sob causing them to break apart and stare at him.

Draco waited, hoping that it was all a mistake and that the tramp had kissed him first. He even approached Harry, hoping that he was under some spell or potion or something, but found nothing.

"Why? Harry I thought-"

"Thought what I loved you? Not in your lifetime. Why date a boy who has no idea what to do? Not to mention you're a prude, who won't let me get to third base."

Draco blinked glaring at the boy in front of him, "Fuck you."

Pansy gasped, covering her mouth. Draco never cursed no matter what. Draco sniffed, swallowing the lump in his throat and punched Harry in the nose, grinning when he heard the bones break. He walked away as Pansy followed, neither of them seeing Harry's eyes flash red as his body shifted and changed shape.


	13. Fifth Year II

"What happened?" Blaise asked as Draco and Pansy came in with distraught looks on their faces.

"I don't want to talk about. I'm going to bed." Draco responded as tears fell down his cheeks.

Pansy turned to Blaise the minute Draco left, "Harry cheated on him."

This drew the attention of Dapne, Vincent and the other Slytherins in the area.

"What?" Greg muttered unable to believe what he was hearing.

Pansy let out a sigh as she got ready to tell the story.

Draco made his way to his room only to see it covered with rose petals and chocolates. He looked at the bed and saw Harry smiling at him and felt his heart break. Did he think he could just play with his feelings like that?

"Get out," Draco whispered.

"What?"

"Leave! Get out!"

"Draco, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone!" Draco shouted. Why was Harry acting so innocent?

"But, Dray..."

"GET OUT! I hate you! Just leave me alone." Draco said as he threw random objects at Harry, who slowly backed away towards the door as it slammed in his face.

Harry stood outside the door stunned, scratching his head wondering what that was about and shrugged it off as one of the blonde's melodramatics. Although, it was crapping timing. He was about to propose after all.

As soon as Harry went downstairs, he automatically knew something was wrong as everyone was staring at him like he had destroyed their only hope.

"What's going on?" He asked, wondering why everyone was looking at him like he murdered their first child.

"Like you don't know!" Pansy snapped.

"Know what?" Harry asked vaguely annoyed. His propsal just got postponed and he didn't want to deal with Pansy's bitchness right about now.

"That you cheated on Draco! He's up there crying his eyes out because of you!" Daphne burst out and Harry looked at her shocked.

"What?" Harry finally responded, "I didn't cheat on him! I would never do that!"

"Oh, so not only are you a cheater, but you're a liar too." Pansy added in a snide tone and Harry felt himself slowly snap.

"I didn't cheat on him, you crazy bitch! You of all people know that I was planning to propse to him today, so why the hell would I cheat on him!" Harry shouted, his hand twitching to curse the bint. For a Slytherin, she and everyone else was too dense to see the truth.

Pansy's eyes widen, but she didn't back down. She saw Harry and the Weaslette with her own eyes, "We saw you!" She yelled back.

"Obviously, it wasn't me you saw! How the fuck could I be here in the common room planning my propsal and be cheating on Draco at the same time?" An eyebrow rose as Pansy blushed.

She couldn't be wrong and part of that stemmed from her own crush on Harry. She wanted to be the one he was possessive over and in love with and not Draco! Yes, they made a cute couple, but she hoped that they won't not last and although she had promised to help Harry, part of her hoped that it would go wrong and now that it did, she was happy. So, she continued on, "At least I know why you wanted me to keep him busy today, so you could go shag that hussy."

Part of her reaction was jealousy over the Weaslette. If Harry were to cheat on Draco, why the school tramp.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What hussy?" He demanded, his heart sinking.

"Ginny Weasley!"

Eyes widen when Pansy shouted that name. When the entire Slytherin house had found out that Harry had "cheated" on Draco, the majority had been unsure to say the least. Those that knew that the Dark Lord had designs on Draco knew the truth, while others like Crabbe and Goyle snorted in disbelief. The way Harry looked at Draco was nothing less than absolute love and devotion mixed with dark obsession and possessiveness. Add the fact that he had always looked at Draco that way since they were eleven said something.

Harry looked at her and laughed in her face making Pansy's face redden in shame and embarasment. How dare he laugh at her!

"You mean to say that I "cheated" on the person I loved since I was eleven with the school tramp that everyone and I mean everyone and their brothers has fucked? Because Parkinson, you are stupider that I once believed if you believe that!"

Pansy's jaw dropped at the insult and unable to handle anything more, she ran to the girl's dorms in tears. Harry just watched her as some of her friends glared at him.

Harry stood his ground and stared at them.

"Harsh, Harry," Blaise muttered, but Harry shrugged.

"She was trying to turn this damn house against me and has no doubt filled Draco's head with lies about my apparent disloyalty, so I could care less about her feelings right now. All I know is that I need to find out who the hell set me up."

As Harry said those words out loud, he knew who was behind the incident. No doubt **ing Tom found a way to enter the school. He inwardly groaned as he thought about having to deal with Ginny and the school rumor mill that would believe that he cheated on Draco with her.

Seeing that no one had anything to add and after he dealing with Pansy, Harry made his way out of the Slytherin common room on a mission.

Tom had gone to far this time. Sending Draco flowers and poems was fine because they helped him in the long run, even flirting was okay because Tom didn't have a chance, but making his Draco cry was another story.

Harry was officially and without a doubt going to take Tom down one way or another.

Spotting his target, Harry grinned and immediately walked towards a taller Slytherin. He ignored the fact that he was surrounded by fellow Slytherins, who were making their way towards the common room. He knew that Snape would be pissed that he dared to confront not only a senior, but a fellow Slytherin in pubic, effectively breaking their most sacred rule: Slytherins stood united and only in the privacy of their own common room were they allowed to fight among themselves.

"I need to talk to you," Harry demanded, knowing exactly who he was dealing with. Although he might have spent his time snogging Draco, Harry was always aware of the happenings in his house.

The taller Slytherin glared at him and sneered, "Listen, Potter just because you're the almighty savior of the world doesn't give you the right to call me whenever you please."

Harry smirked, leaning towards him and whispered in his ear, "You're right, but the fact that I'll crush you with my bare hands if you don't does give me that right."

"What he'd say?" Another Slytherin, Adrian Purcy asked as his friend paled.

"Nothing, go on without me. I'll catch up with you later."

As soon as his friends left, the older Slytherin glared at Harry, "Now, you listen here Potter-"

Harry turned and slammed the boy against the wall, "No, you listen, Terence Higgs is it? I don't appreciate people making my Draco cry. especially when it deems me the reason for those tears. He has a pretty face and as beautiful as he looks crying, it honestly breaks my heart to see that."

Harry crooned tightening his grip of Terence's neck, "Now, you're going to go tell your boss not to touch what's mine, got it? Because if he does, I'll kill him and after I kill him, I'll kill you. Now enlighten me, was it the Dark Lord himself, who polyjuiced as me or was it you? Or was it another one of his followers?"

"Not talking Potter," Terrence breathed out, the lack of oxygen burning his lungs.

"Really, I suppose it doesn't matter. I could just kill you all." Harry laughed before releasing Terence, "No matter when the times come, you will all be dead."

Terence watched him walk away, rubbing his throat and wondering if he had chosen the wrong the person to follow.

"Draco, think about it for a second!" Vincent shouted, "He loves you. He's freaking crazy about you since he was eleven and would sooner kill himself then cheat on you!"

Draco pouted, turning around. He had shut himself in his bedroom not wanting to see anyone. All he could do was replay the images in his head before bursting into tears, "But I saw him! If he'll never cheat on me then explain what Pansy and I saw!"

Wide eyes looked at his friends, needing to believe that Harry loved him and what had happened was a mistake. But, he had seen that Harry was in his right mind! Draco stuffed another chocolate in his mouth, needing a distraction,

"Come on! You're not really a dumb blonde, are you? We're in Hogwarts, a magical school were students learn to cast charms and make polyjuice! Think, Draco, think!" Greg scolded as he watched his friend glare at him.

"So, you think that someone's trying to break us up?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Well, there could be more to it, but that's what we've thought of so far." Blasie put in. He unlike Draco was not blind to Pansy's crush. If Harry had loved Draco since they were first years, then Pansy had always harbored a crush on the raven for that long as well.

"Okay, so lets say you're right. Why would anyone want to break us up?"

"Hello," Theo said as he rolled his eyes, "You two are the hottest guys in school! After me of course," He added as Blaise snorted, "Of course, they want to break you up! If both of you are single then the other ugly souls of Hogwarts have a chance. And we all know that the Weaslette has been after Harry for years."

Draco nodded, rubbing his temple before frowning, "Wait, so does this mean that I'm in the wrong?"

All the other boys in the room let out a collective groan. Trust Draco to only be concerned on whether or not he came out on top during an argument.

"Look, Draco there is a reason why Harry was waiting for you with roses and chocolates," Daphne responded as her eyes roamed over the disheveled bed amd half eaten chocolates, "Pansy was helping him for a reason, alright? So, just go and apologize to Harry. You were wrong and he was right, now go make up and snog him already! Because if you don't, he's going to murder everyone from Draco withdrawal." Daphne ordered pushing him out of the room.

* * *

"Where the heck is he?" Draco muttered as he looked for his boyfriend. He had been searching for Harry for about two hours despite the fact that it had only been ten minutes since he started looking, but the specifics weren't important right now.

He needed to talk to him.

Now.

As he walked towards the school's ground, Draco finally spotted him near the Black Lake and rushed towards him. He was annoyed that Harry had yet to sense him, even when he was casting a shadow and stood directly behind him.

Harry turned around, uncovering his eyes as he stared up at him, "Draco?"

Draco noticed that he looked surprised to see him and he pushed away the guilt that he felt, "No, Merlin. Of course, it's me! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I thought that you were mad at me?" Harry asked, unable to believe that Draco had come to him willingly.

"I am," Draco said quickly and regretted it when he saw Harry's crestfallen face, "I mean... I was."

"So, why aren't you?"

Draco swallowed and looked away from his mesmerizing green eyes,"Well, using my oh so brilliant mind, I deduced that someone must be trying to break us up. You would never cheat on me. At least I hope you wouldn't."

"Of course, I wouldn't! I love you Draco. I'd sooner kill myself then ever think of causing you pain! Why were you so quick to believe I cheated on you in the first place, especially after all I have done for you?"

Harry was frustated and a part of him was angry at Draco. Why couldn't things be easy? Instead, people and circumstances kept getting in the way.

"I don't know," Draco added sadly. The Slytherins were right. He had been wrong and it had hurt Harry, the one person that loved him more than his own life, "It's just that some Slytherins would whisper that we weren't meant for each other. The Gryffindors and the rest of the losers would exclaim that I should enjoy the time we had together before you realized that you were better off. So many people seem to think we shouldn't be together, even our friends! Although Pansy would say we made a cute couple, she would sometimes tell me that you didn't really love me or that you were not gay. When I saw you or who I believed it was you, I just assumed that they were right about you."

Harry was seething! Why had he not been aware of the things that people said to his Draco? He was definitely going to have a talk with them. He knew for a fact that he didn't have to worry about Pansy anymore, but what the hell was her problem in the first place?

He reached up and pulled Draco down into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist as Draco cuddled into his chest. "You listen up right now, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you more than life itself. If you died, I'd probably follow soon after you. I love you and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I love you too," Draco whispered as he leaned up and kissed Harry.

Harry let out a contented sigh, closing his eyes. The only good thing about this mess was that it would make them a stronger couple and it left him time to prepare a proper propsal, worthy of Draco as a Malfoy. Everything was looking up and if he had his way, Tom would be gone by next year


	14. Sixth Year

**Warning: Ginny Bashing**

**Beta: Arte0135 the best beta in the whole wide world.**

**Also got a new laptop so how do I find the product key for Microsoft. I need that to update.**

* * *

After that day near the Black Lake, the relationship between Harry and Draco returned to normal or as normal as things could be between them. Pansy was still not talking to them and strangely enough Draco had not tried to reach out to her.

Harry wondered if the blonde knew, but in his mind all he could think about was' good riddance to disloyal friends'.

After returning to the Slytherin common room, their mutual friends had clapped for them, making Draco blush and hide his face in Harry's chest. Not that he minded, he enjoyed having his beauty close.

Fifth year had finished with little fanfare, although studying for OWLs had not been as stressful as the first time around. There were peaks to being a time traveler as he knew what to expect. However, he did throw away some questions, not wanting to get a perfect score. Harry didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. After all, getting the perfect score on eleven OWLs would raise more than a few eyebrows.

Also, his knowledge came with other peaks as well. Draco had been willing to perform some very naughty things for his help and that was something that Harry was more than willing to abuse. Just seeing red pouty lips on his cock and slender white hands giving him handjobs was more than enough payment.

Although Harry would have liked to have sex (he was more than ready), Draco was still holding back. Not that he expected much, seeing as Draco hailed from a very conservative pureblood family, but still Harry wanted more. However, he didn't ask for more, knowing that it was one of the reasons, Draco believed that he had cheated on him.

But with the slut Ginny Weasley!?

Not ever again.

He had been there and had done that.

Unfortunately.

Not that it had been that great to begin with in the first place.

That should have been his first clue that something was not right. But Harry had been stupid then. He had still be enthralled with the idea of having a fairy tale life like he imagined his parents once had and he believed the Wealseys would help him with that.

And Ginny had always been there.

The secret gold digger in disguise.

A tramp too.

Hell, Draco easily made him hard with a look and a pout and the sex that they did have was better than anything that he ever experienced with the **.

It felt wrong to compare the two: Draco, pure and innocent and Ginny, a complete tramp, who always felt wet and loose.

Harry shivered in disgust.

He had been an utter fool!

* * *

Harry had managed to escape with Draco a week after school ended and he was giddy with excitement.

"Harry! Can you please just tell me where we're going?" Draco huffed as he struggled to keep up with Harry's long strides. How inconsiderate!

The blonde huffed once more. The scawny boy that he had meet at eleven had grown up to be quite handsome. Tall with a strong built that made Draco swoon just thinking about, which he often did. He did share a bed with Harry after all and had run his hands and lips over his body enough time to be familiar with it.

"Just relax, you trust me don't you?" Harry answered, turning towards the blind- folded blonde, laying kisses on Draco's delicate features.

"Of course I do, but I hate surprises," Draco pouted.

Harry chuckled and kissed his full lips, "Do you really?"

"Okay I don't, but I hate suspense."

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"We better be!" Draco responded in mock anger as Harry took his hand and they walked for a few mintues more before reaching their destination.

"Now take off the blindfold."

"Harry...what's all this?" Draco muttered in awe as he stared at the scene before him.

They were at what appeared to be a private beach. There was a small porch with a large fur blanket on the floor, rose petals surrounding it. There were bottles of champagne, candles, boxes of chocolate and just about every other romantic thing you could find.

Harry took a deep breath, pulling Draco close to him and picked him up before settling Draco on his lap under a palm tree, "I want to show you how much I love you."

"Harry, if this is about me believing that you really would cheat on me-"

"Sssh," Harry muttered putting a finger on his lips, interrupting him, "This has nothing to do with that."

"Then what-"

"Just relax, allow me to take care of you."

"Okay, I trust you."

Harry smiled pulling Draco in for a kiss. They spent the rest of the day playing on the beach, drinking champagne and relaxing. Although their relationship ran smoothly, it was impossible to not feel the stress from all the attention they recieved as a couple and Hogwarts had always had a malicious gossip mill, so it was nice to just have fun and be together without several hundred of eyes following them, dissecting their interaction. The Ginny Wealsey scandal had blown over, not everyone willing to believe that the Harry Potter would cheat on the beatiful Draco Malfoy willingly.

And after a few days, the Weaslette had calmed down considerably, no longer spreading rumors that Harry had seduced her.

Draco briefly wondered what Harry did to her, not that he cared about the **. He may be blonde, but Draco was not stupid. There was something dark about his bofriend, but he loved him.

It was late at night as they stared at the stars. Draco laid in Harry's arms as his silky head was petted.

"That's my constellation right there!" Draco pointed out," I was named after the dragon."

"You certainly do have the temper of a dragon," Harry responded with a teasing tone.

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do, but I love you anyway."

"You know if I had a daughter, I'd name here after that costellation," Draco responded after kissing Harry, "Cassiopeia. I was supposed to have a sister named that, but Mum miscarriaged. They still don't like to talk about it even to this day."

Harry nodded, not saying anything to Draco's confession. He loved that his love trusted him enough to share things with him, even if their confession seemed random. There were several things that he didn't know that about the Malfoys and to be honest, he had truly been a fool to not see beyong their last name and Death Eater association to learn more. Not wanting to linger on anymore depressing topics, Harry pulled out his wand and covered Draco's eyes. He whispered a spell that would change his life forever, after all it would give him the one thing he desire above all else.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked more as a reflex than actual confusion. He loved being spoiled after all.

"Just wait," Harry muttered, removing his hands and smiling at Draco's gasp.

Draco had now gotten up from the ground and was staring at the sky in awe.

The words, 'Will You Marry Me', were in the sky in flashing red colors.

Draco turned to Harry in shock, opening his mouth to ask him a question only to stop short when he saw Harry on his knees next to him, ring in his hand. "Draco Malfoy I ask for your hand in marriage. You are now of marrying age. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes, sweet Merlin, yes!" Draco shouted, jumping into his arms, "I have to tell father, and mother and cousin Sirius and-"

Harry grinned silencing Draco with a kiss. He truly loved his blonde.

* * *

Draco had been unable to contain the happiness that he felt once the ring was placed on his finger. Three days later, he still feel elated, unable to believe that he was engaged. He couldn't help admiring his ring and had immediately began his wedding plans, which his mother had been only too happy to help.

Harry had indulged him and Draco drowned in the easy affection and gifts.

Nothing could get better than this.

* * *

Like the original timeline, Dumbledore had hired Slughorn to teach Potions and had finally given Snape the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position. He seemed to think that since Harry was in Slytherin than Neville Longbottom could be trained to kill the Dark Lord. A thought that made Harry laugh. That wasn't likely.

Neville had been one of the few friends that Harry could actually count on, but without the Dumbledore's Army and a year under the Carrow's rule, he was not the brave soldier that could be worthy of a challenge.

He was still scared boy, the difference being that he was now under pressure to succeed, which he never would. Harry was marked as Tom's equal and only he had the balls and the power to do what must be done.

Unlike his first sixth year, nothing really happened. Draco was part of the Slug Club and won all of Slughorn's prizes since he was the best in the class. Even with his time traveling trick, Harry would never be a Potion genius. He just got by.

Not that Harry cared, he was more than happy to see his love flourish under the lime light for something besides his beauty and Malfoy Heir status.

Overall, compared to the years he had before it was a boring year.

And that made him nervous.

Tom had been quiet.

Too quiet.

This past summer, Harry had kept a close eye on his future father-in-law and besides seeing Lucius trending lightly, no doubt aware of Tom's attraction to his son, he had no new information on the Death Eaters.

But, that didn't mean that he been lazy. Harry had been practicing over the past summers for the final showdown he knew was coming. He knew for a fact that Tom was going to be angry once he found out about their engagement, which he would since Draco had been dropping hints to anyone who would listen and had not bothered to take the ring off.

Harry had been foolish to suggest it, but had stopped when saw large eyes water in despair and had spent a pretty penny in a diamond jewelry set to see Draco smile again.

"You are such a whipped fool that it is almost painful to see and yet amusing at the same time," Sirius had informed him afterwards as Draco showcased his gift, Lucius smirking at them, proud of his only child in having Harry so wrapped around his finger.

Harry was just surprised that the Prophet hadn't picked it up, seeing as this would be the wedding of the century. After all, he was the Potter heir and the Boy-Who-Lived, while Draco was the Malfoy Heir, but he shrugged it off.

At least, there were no articles of him being the Savior and crazy fangirls trying to poision him with love potions.

Harry sighed, tired of having the threat of Tom's wrath hanging over his shoulder. He needed to get rid of him and as soon as they got off the train, he'd go find Tom and end this now before coming home for the annual Malfoy Chistmas party to annouce his engagement.

* * *

Pansy let out an annoyed sighed as she passed yet another compartment that contained neither Draco nor Harry. She was looking for them so she could apologize and they were making it a lot harder than it needed to be.

She finally found them in the last compartment with Draco napping in a corner(that had been enlarged and made comfortable for him), covered under silk blankets as Harry read a book. Pansy observed them through the blinds and saw that every ten seconds, Harry would look back as if checking Draco was still there.

But the more Pansy watched, she realized that Harry was looking back in admiration. He was admiring what was his and there was no mistaking the possessive/obsessive(and just slightly creepy) glint in his eyes when he looked at Draco.

And it was obvious why. Even asleep Draco looked lovely with flushed cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt like an idiot for ever thinking that she could compete with the way he looked at Draco.

Pansy let out a soft cough alerting Harry to her presence. He looked up at her coldly and as much as he'd love to end her existence right now, Draco stilled fancy her his friend (even though he knew about her crush) so he couldn't do anything to her…yet.

"Look, Harry, I'm so…so…so…sorry," Pansy whispered, "I should have never tried to come between you two and I regret it. You have no idea how sorry I am. I just...I've liked you for so long and I am really sorry. No matter what happens just know that I never meant to hurt either of you."

Harry looked at her, saying nothing. The Pansy he knew never apologized and never in such a Gryffindor way. He stood up and grabbed her arm pulling her close before lifting up the sleeve of her left arm, displaying the dark mark like he suspected.

Pansy paled.

"Why?" Harry asked as he stepped back.

"I was angry! The Dark Lord wants Draco for his own and I thought that if you didn't have him then you would want me. I know now that I was wrong. You've got to believe me."

Harry let out a sigh and kissed her gently on the lips, "Pansy, I know all about unrequited love. Trust me when you love someone like I love Draco, you'd do anything to be with them. I forgive you-eventually."

Pansy nodded before smiling, "I came to warn you. I have a mission-"

"To kill Dumbledore. I know." Harry added, waiting for her reaction.

"NO! Are you crazy? Why would the Dark Lord give me a mission like that?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes and Harry ignored her, wondering what the mission would be.

"No reason, so what's the mission?" So, it wasn't to kill Dumbledore. It could only be-

"Well, the Dark Lord is going to attack the train and during the commotion I'm supposed to take Draco to his mansion, while his other Death Eaters keep you at bay or kill you themselves."

"Can you take me instead? I will forgive you, Pansy, if you do. It's time to end it once and for all."

Pansy nodded grimly before flinging herself at Harry, "Please be careful, even if you don't care for me, I love you."

Harry gave her a reassuring smile, "Now go, you don't want his other Death Eaters to get suspicious."

He watched her leave and threw his book to the side, and gathered Draco in his arms. Ten minutes later the train rocked and the lights went out as people began to scream and run in fright.

"Harry, what's going on?" Draco asked in a dazed and sleepy tone and Harry hugged him.

"Just relax, everything will be fine. I love you, Draco, be safe." Harry whispered, kissing the full lips as he made sure that he was wearing the necklace from first year.

No matter what, Draco had to be safe.

The compartment went dark and Harry felt his body be hit with a spell and cursed himself for ever trusting Pansy as his hands were tied around his back.

Pansy stood watching it all with a happy smile. She knew it was wrong, but if she couldn't have him, nobody could. She looked down at the unconscious blonde in her arms and sighed, "You always got what you wanted, didn't you, Draco? The admiration, the love of men, of Harry. Hell, even the Dark Lord! But, it was never enough, was it? Never enough for you!"

Draco didn't even stir and Pansy sneered at his lovely face. He looked like the damn muggle fairytale of Sleeping Beauty.

To think that they used to be such good friends!

As always, Draco would be loved and safe in the Dark Lord's arms. He always got what he wanted.

"Take him to our lord!" She ordered, gesturing at Harry before pulling out a portkey.

When the lights flashed on, the compartment was empty, minus the book Harry was reading earlier.


	15. Sixth Year II

**This fantastic chapter you're reading written by Arte0135, the whole thing. If you want to read some nice stories go to her profile they're not finished (unfortunately finish them already) but they're worth the read.**

* * *

As soon as Pansy arrived to the throne room, Draco was quickly snatched from her arms. She watched, envious that Draco was being fawned over by the Dark Lord, red eyes roaming over his delicate face.

She inwardly sighed. If Harry died, he would be the beloved Consort, a position that would place him in a position of power that eclipsed her's.

For the first time, she wondered what the hell she had been thinking.

Draco would always win.

Pansy never had a chance and as she was coldly dismissed, lips beginning to kiss Draco's, she cursed her stupidity and jealousy that got her here.

Tom watched as Parkinson left and smiled at the beauty in his arms. Draco was finally his, in his arms where he belonged.

Very carefully, as to not wake his beloved Consort, he moved to his personal chambers where Draco would rest.

Gently he laid the blonde on his bed and stepped back, admiring how right the scene looked before him: silvery blonde hair mused, flushed cheeks, pouty lips and a slender form that was the dream of many men. Although, if they dared to touch what was his, they would suffer.

Just like the Potter brat would suffer. How dare he think that Draco would be his for the taking!

The blonde belonged in his bed and he could already see himself waking up to him, making love to him and seeing him swell with his heirs.

Draco moaned and moved before falling back to sleep once more. As he did, Tom noticed the ring on his right hand.

A ring that looked to much like an engagement ring and he cursed.

He had been aware of rumors and hints that Potter had made his move and that a wedding was underway, but he had ignored them.

Well, not anymore.

Without hesitation, he took the ring off. Soon, it would be replaced with one of his own.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was in a cramp space and his hands were bound behind him his back. He could hear rats scurrying in the distance and shuddered. Despite this all he cared about was whether are not Draco was okay and couldn't help, but wonder if Tom had touched him with his unworthy fingers.

Harry growled. Draco was his to deflower.

Not to mention the fact that Pansy had betray her suppose best friend like that. When he got out of here he was going to hunt her down and end her pathetic existence.

* * *

What felt like hours later, Draco slowly began to wake up, his memory blurry.  
Suddenly, he remembered and he let out a gasp as he sat up clutching his head.

Where the heck was he?

He looked around taking in his surroundings; he was in a plush bed with pillows that seemed to be everywhere. However, waking up in a strange bed was not a comforting thing and he shrugged off the covers only to shiver as he looked down at his clothing.

Somebody had changed his clothes into pajamas. They were way too big and hung off his slim form. They might have be satin, a very nice quality of stain, but not appropriate for keeping out the cold.

Draco grabbed a blanket and made his way out of the room. He needed to get out of here! It was then he notice his engagement ring was missing, so he began looking frantically around the room for it.

As he searched, the door to the room opened and Draco turned to it, scared of what would happen to him.

A very handsome man walked into the room and he looked vaguely familiar to him-

"Tom?" Draco asked, surprised.

He remembered him from his second year, but he had disappeared soon after. To be honest, Draco had been slightly disappointed.

"Draco, love, you have become more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

Red eyes looked at him in delight and Draco blushed at the compliment.

"I-thank-you. But, what are you doing here?"

"This is my home," Tom answered as he approached Draco and gently (although in a very commanding way) led him back to the bed.

Silver eyes looked at him confused, "But, what am I doing here? All I remember was being on the Hogwarts train and Harry-Where's Harry?!" He asked in a frantic tone.

Where was his fiance?

Red eyes narrowed at his reaction and Draco could see Tom's jaw tightened in anger. The blonde shrunk back. He was a prisoner it seemed and had no way to defend himself. Hopefully, Harry would find him.

"Potter is preoccupied, love." Tom responded. The brat would be out of the way soon enough and he would make to erase him from Draco's mind.

Draco's eyes widen, "Please don't hurt him!"

"Why? Because he's your boyfriend? Soon, lovely, he will be nothing-"

Draco shook his head as his eyes watered, "No, Tom! I thought-I- you were my friend! Please, don't do this!"

"Just like Pansy was your friend, Draco? She lead you to my arms and lead to Potter's imprisonment " Tom responded in a harsh tone, but immediately regretted when Draco looked like he had been slapped.

The sobs were inevitable and he cursed. He didn't want to hurt Draco. He hugged him and Draco froze in his arms.

"Why?"

"Because you're mine. Your engagement won't happen and we are friends, but after I kill lover boy, we'll be closer than ever."

Draco just nodded. He wasn't stupid. He understood what Tom was saying. Harry was in danger because of him, because Tom wanted him.

Suddenly, his mind flashed to the summer before his fourth year. He remembered the night after the finale to the world cup, remembered the conversation he and Harry overhead: the Dark Lord wanted him as his, but the words of his minions implied that he would be a toy.

Draco shivered.

He didn't want that for his future.

Tom didn't love, did he? Not if he saw him as nothing but a momentary distraction that could provide him with heirs and the Malfoy fortune.

"Shhh, my beloved Consort." The words were not comforting, but Draco willed himself to melt into his arms.

"You're the Dark Lord, aren't you?" A chuckle was his only response.

"And you are a clever beauty, aren't you? Worthy of being mine."

His face was lifted upward and his lips claimed. Draco closed his eyes. Where was Harry?

The kiss ended and red eyes looked into his own,"Please give Harry a chance, for me?"

Tom smirked,"I could never resist you, could I Draco?" He cooed as stroked his cheek, "Fine! Potter will have five minutes to prepare before I end his pathetic existence. And when I do, you'll be mine."

As he leaned in for one more kiss, Draco had to ask,"As a toy?"

He deflated as he said those words out loud, but Draco needed the truth.

"No. As my beloved Consort." With one last kiss, Draco was left alone.

* * *

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts when the door to his cell slammed open and dark glowing red eyes were glaring into his own.

"Ah, Potter we meet again," Tom grinned.

"Coward! You know you can't beat me, so you tie me up!"

Tom rolled his eyes. Such immaturity, honestly!

"I know what you're trying to do," He mocked him,"You're trying to trick me, so I'll release you and make your escape."

"No! I want you to release me, so I can finally end you're pathetic existence."

"Unfortunately, I'm too clever for you, so I'll be the one that ends your existence." Tom smirked.

"I promised Draco that I would give you a chance just to comfort him, but I don't think I will."

Green eyes flared at the mentioned of Draco,"Where is he, you animal!"

Seeing that he had struck a nerve, Tom smirked in delight and began to taunt Harry, "In my bed where he belongs and he is such a sweet thing. Perfect soft skin and his lips! Very sweet tasting lips!"

Harry began to snarl at him, the rage turning his vision red. _Mine...mine...Draco is mine...only mine. He is mine,_ his mind began to chant.

"He looks lovely with his very rounded arse and rosy nipples, right Harry?" Tom purred and Harry lost it.

By sheer will alone and his magical core, the binds dissolved and Tom was thrown into the wall.

All rational thought was gone from Harry's mind and he lunged towards the man that dared to lay a finger on his Draco.

For his part, Tom moaned in pain. He had expected Potter to lose his cool, but not in such a violent manner. He felt the solid body landed on him, a growl near his ear before he felt the slashes and tears on his body.

Blood was flowing from his body and soon the beast was at his throat and Tom knew no more.

* * *

A black puma ran through the manor, tearing apart any Death Eaters that he saw along the way.

Harry ran, needing to get to Draco and if he caught Pansy along the way, so much for the better in his mind.

To say that he was shocked at his transformation would be a understatement. He had studied the animagus spell before, the Marauders being the inspiration, and had attempted it unsuccessfully.

But, why should he be surprise?

He was bloody Harry Potter!

Weird things were bound to happen, not to mention that his own father and godfather had their own forms, so it had to be genetic or at least inherent. Sirius and he were family through his paternal grandmother after all. His Patronus should been a clue.

Also, once he heard those things (very intimate things) about his Draco, his mind snapped. Harry needed to see his Draco, who he hoped would still be pure.

He followed a light scent from the throne room to a flight of stairs. Harry knew that Draco was close and he sped up, needing to see him.

As he approached the door, he heard voices and recognized them.

Draco and Pansy.

He snarled, ready to destroy the harlot when Draco's voice pulled him back.

"Why Pans? Why do this! We have been friends since we were children-"

Pansy interrupted him, "Don't 'Pans' me! And we were friends, but I hated you!"

A gasp of hurt escaped Draco and wide glazed eyes looked at her, "You were always special, weren't you? Always gaining everyone's admiration and love with your silver eyes and blonde hair. Almost no one ever looked at me after they seen you. You always had the attention of your parents, of our friends. You had Harry."

Pansy breathed out harshly, feeling relief that she had finally been able to say what had been on her chest all these years, "Everyone loved you! Everyone! To them I was plain Pansy, pugged nose Pansy, who was nothing compared to pure Draco! Even Harry, especially Harry felt that way. Since the moment he laid eyes on you, he wanted. He spoiled you even before you even knew what a crush was. He always looked at you as if you were a gift from the Gods meant just for him. Hell, the Dark Lord feels the same way!"

"Pans-" Draco opened his mouth, but was silenced.

"No! Don't you dare pity me! I regret it, Draco. I regret saving you that day at the alley when we were children. Maybe if you had disappeared Harry would have been mine! But, no. All he saw was perfect, pretty Draco."

Pansy was now crying in earnest and Harry could admit to himself that it was painful to watch, but he would have no mercy. She had betrayed them, betrayed Draco.

Draco, who was everything.

But, she reminded him of himself.

His love had been one-sided and he had risked everything to come back and change it.

And yet, Draco was the reason he could not be soft.

Green eyes watched as Draco sobbed in pain, holding his chest. Harry knew what that memory meant to Draco.

"Stop, Pansy!" Harry demanded as he transformed back, "Just, stop!"

He ignored her gasp of surprise in seeing him alive and ran to Draco's side, "Shhh, love, shhh. She is jealous, darling. I love you. I always have and always will."

Draco held onto him, seeking comfort and protection, "Harry!"

Pansy just watched the two lovers and realized how foolish she had been. Harry had lived; he had defeated the Dark Lord. He had won.

Draco had won.

As he always did.

She looked down at her marked arm and cursed.

She was a fool and she walked away.

Pansy had to run because she had betrayed Draco, betrayed Harry and he would never forgive her for what she had done.

So, she ran.

A few days later, she had been found dead by her own wand.

Draco had controlled himself when he found out as Harry looked at him worried. He closed his eyes and kissed him, thankful that Harry had done nothing, even though he had wanted to go after her.

Pansy had been his oldest friend, but it was time to let go and he hoped that she was in a better place, a much better place than what awaited her: prison, abandonment by her friends and family and a damaged self.

Draco hoped that she was happy now and he had to focus on his future.

With Harry.


	16. Seventh Year I and Epilouge

**Sorry about the wait, Christmas season and all you know.**

* * *

Harry smirked when he remembered the look on Dumbledore's face when it had been discovered that he had killed Tom. While the wizarding world had gone crazy with the news and the Ministry praised him, the Headmaster had looked at him stunned.

Dumbledore might have been a good person at heart, but he still kept some of his prejudices, including the belief that Slytherins were Death Eaters in training. Because he had been sorted in the snake house, Harry was never invited for tea and a chat, instead Snape was charged with looking after him, in case he went evil.

The irony was delicious.

And now Harry had proven the Headmaster wrong, he was unsure on how to proceed.

He had gone against the Dark Lord and yet he was not as Light as he was supposed to be.

Harry had gone against him in order to get Draco back and not in memory of his dead parents.

He had never approached Harry and they both knew that if he did now, Harry would dismiss him as another manipulator trying to control him.

Instead, he watched him from afar as the Ministry threw themselves at him and in extension the Malfoys, his future in laws.

Blue eyes looked at the scene and knew that something was not right. He knew that Lucius was a Death Eater, even if the world denied such an association. After all, their Savior was in love with their son and no matter how beautiful he was, there was no way Harry Potter would marry into the marry that had once stood with his parents' murderer.

The moment young Harry had entered for his sorting, Albus had high hopes for him. Hagrid had found him to be shy and good natured. Reports had reached him that he had befriend the Wealsey's youngest and had scorned the Malfoy heir, but once his name had been called, it had gone all wrong.

Harry had been sorted into Slytherin and a day never went by without having Draco Malfoy by his side. He too had seen how he looked at the blonde; his eyes would glow with something besides pure love. The pure love that had saved him from certain death thanks to Lily.

Instead, it was a dark love that cared little for the world, except for the object of his obsession and it was unfortunate that it was aimed at the Malfoy heir.

If only Harry had looked at someone else like that, someone Light, someone like... Ginny Weasley, but that was impossible.

Not only had she looked at Harry like a fangirl in love with his fame and money, but her father's death had transformed her into a willing whore, for lack of a better term and Albus was not stupid. He knew that she would have turned out that way, regardless of anything.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Draco Malfoy was not cruel, but a very simple person, if one discounted his many quirks. He wanted Harry's love and had no evil designs to rule the world. He grounded Harry, kept him focus.

He was famous enough and rich enough to not care for Harry's fame and image and to be honest, Harry could do much worse.

Albus sighed, tired. He was getting too old for this. Maybe it was time for the next generation to take over...

* * *

Their wedding before their seventh year was the social event of the century. After his defeat of Tom, Harry had been offered the position in Fudge's office and he knew that within a few years, he would be Minister.

He would have the influence and power to keep Draco's safe and happy for the rest of his life.

After his kidnapping, Harry kept an even closer eye on the beauty, something that both Lucius and Narcissa were more than happy with. Draco was their only child and they both adored him and would do anything for him.

Even though Harry restricted his movements and rarely (ie. never) let him go anywhere without an escort, Draco never complained. He had broken down and told him what Tom had planned for him and how he kissed him, wanting him when he had clearly chosen Harry, making Harry wish that he could kill the bastard once more.

The what-ifs scared him and he trusted Harry's judgment to keep him safe. As if Harry would do otherwise.

* * *

After months of planning, Draco's dream wedding was a reality and he was nervous. His mother had informed him in what to expect on his wedding night, something that made him blush, but he knew that Harry would never hurt him.

"Oh, my baby is getting married!" Narcissa exclaimed as she hugged the life out of Draco.

"Mum!" Draco complained, but he didn't stop her.

His father agreed with her, "Remember if Potter steps one foot out of line, the Manor will always be open to you and I'll make sure to strip him of every knut if he dares to do anything to make you unhappy."

Draco nodded, knowing that Harry never would and even if he did (which he doubted), his father had informed him of some very interesting spells that left the victim neutered.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and since it was an outdoor wedding, it was set in the famous Malfoy gardens. It seemed Draco's prayers had paid off as it was a wonderful day for an outdoor wedding: warm, but not terribly so with the early May sun peeked out occasionally. A pleasant breeze from the north rustled in the surrounding shrubs, cooling the guests and family members as they took their seats on either side of the walk leading to the gazebo. Sweet strains of classical music drifted through the crowd.

There was no "here comes the bride" tune played seeing as there was no bride. Lucius was glaring at him so hard, as if hoping he would die right there and now. He may have accepted the fact that Draco was getting married to Harry bloody Potter no less, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Harry grinned at his soon to be husband he looked gorgeous once he came into view. Draco was stunning in his wedding finery. The cream robes made Harry ready to hurry through the ceremony and onto the wedding night. After all, Draco was his.

His.

Harry savored the word and it made him happy. Draco was all his no one else's, not Tom's and definitely not Anthony's, only his now and forever. He didn't focus on the vows being said; oh no, he was picturing his wedding night, his Draco laid before him, ready to have his cherry popped.

He was brought out of his musings by the words "you may now kiss the groom". Harry grinned pulling his blonde in for a kiss that was just a tad inappropriate for the audience members. The kiss was getting quite heated until a loud cough from Lucius interrupted them as Draco blushed prettily and Harry grinned predatorily at his blonde.

* * *

The reception was beautiful as well. The cake was outstanding, but all Harry could think about was the honeymoon and how wonderful it would finally be to thrust into that tight body.

Lucius and Severus must have caught on to what he was thinking because they were both giving him the evil eye, not that they could stop him. He couldn't wait to see that taunt stomach swelled with his future heir.

As soon as the reception ended (Lucius having to be removed by his wife, who did not want to leave his virginal son behind), Harry didn't waste any time and jumped Draco.

Draco, for his part, was surprised in the urgency of Harry's kisses and caresses, but gave into them. He wanted this night to be perfect.

Suddenly, he felt shy.

Although, Harry had seen him naked several times and Draco had performed oral sex, he feels like hiding, which is crazy since Harry loves him and never pushed him for more.

Draco wasn't stupid. He knew that Harry was ready for more, but after the Weaslette scandal, he felt insecure. But, this isn't his boyfriend anymore, this is his husband.

Husband. The words makes him swoon.

He shivers in delight when Harry carries him to bed and slowly undressing him carefully, his green eyes showing his awe.

"You really are beautiful," Harry muttered as he kissed his pale skin and Draco moaned as he nipped his pink nipples.

The sensations were not foreign, but now that he knew that Harry would make him his made Draco moan even more.

The kisses between them are frantic and when Harry prepares him, the pain is immediate, but Draco forces himself to relax.

"Tight," Harry muttered as he rains kisses over Draco's face and body to relax him. He can't wait to be inside his blonde love as he should have been long ago, but he won't hurt Draco.

"Harrry," Draco breathes out as Harry manages to touch the special spot inside him that makes him see stars.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Harry responds and even though he wants nothing more than to be inside Draco, he forces himself to calm down. He has two fingers in and needs to add a third, but all he can think about is how hot and oh so tight Draco is and how much he wants, no needs to pound into him and come inside him.

The moment Harry's tip teases Draco's pink hole, Draco's eyes flash, "Shhh, I won't hurt you."

Harry's soft promises make Draco smile, "Make me yours."

And Harry does just that.

* * *

**Arte0135 best beta ever!**

* * *

Epilogue:

"Are you guys almost ready yet? The Ministry Gathering started half an hour ago?" Harry called out from his room, more than ready to leave.

"Don't rush us! Unlike you my kids know how to dress properly," Draco snapped from his closet as he rejected various robes, needing to find the perfect one. Even after all these years and all the functions they have attended, Draco was still very much a perfectionist.

"Ah, sweetheart," Harry answers as he walks into the overly large walk-in closet.

Draco glares at him from his position as he rejected a plum robe, "You will look stunning regardless of what you wear."

Harry kissed him and he felt his husband melt, "I am just worried that's all. These Ministry events are more than friendly get togethers and Cormac McLaggen has been after your connections for months now and this would be the perfect opportunity to-"

"Shh love, McLaggen will not be my downfall. You don't have to worry about, my pretty."

Draco nods lending against him and sighs before mock glaring at him, "Be a dear and wait for me downstairs, I need to get ready without any distractions."

Harry smiles and steals a kiss before doing just that.

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard Draco berate one of their kids that probably showed him their outfit and chuckles to himself as he walked down to the foyer. Whenever the kids showed any redeeming quality they were suddenly Draco's thanks the Malfoy blood in their veins and yet when they misbehaved they were his kids, the Potter side polluting their genes.

He let out a relieved sigh when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It seemed that they wouldn't be so late after all.

"Dad, what are you doing just standing there? We're going to be late." A loud voice said rousing him from his musings.

He looked to see his eldest son Scorpius Edward Malfoy-Potter at age 19 staring at him with his arms crossed tapping his feet. Scorpius or as the triplets liked to call him Scor, had messy black hair like his own and grey eyes. He was a carbon copy of himself minus his eyes right down to horrible glasses.

Ironically, he had his father's high maintenance personality and Harry couldn't wait to see who would end up taming him, but then again his son did have his eye on someone. That someone was currently a Slytherin. Despite having Draco's personality he didn't have any cunning skills. Not at all; in fact, he was loud and brash just like he had been at that age in the original timeline: a Gryffindor.

"Are you done zoning out now?" Scor glared.

"I feel sorry for the poor sucker you trick into marrying you." Harry chuckled, but he had a feeling that Theo's and Blaise' son would give in soon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His oldest responded.

"Oh, nothing. Would the rest of you hurry up?" Harry yelled.

"Hold your horse's dad! Sheesh you need to loosen up." A feminine voice giggled and Harry grinned when his second eldest and only girl, Cassiopeia Jasmine Malfoy-Potter at age 15 came down the stairs and gave him a mock serious look.

She looked like the exact copy of her father: platinum blonde hair to her waist, silvery eyes, pale skin and he couldn't be any prouder to say that she was his daughter.

Unfortunately, he did hate always having to throw off the boys that followed in her wake with a stick. Not to mention the way she strung them along and broke several hearts; she was a Slytherin through and through.

"Are you're brothers ready?"

"We're here," One of them responded with a grin.

Nathan Jasper and Matthew Jacques Malfoy-Potter were also at age 15 triplets along with Cassiopeia. They also had their father's blonde hair however they had his green eyes. They had been sorted into Hufflepuff and gave new meaning to the house. Formally the house of castoffs and no one's was now the house that had the stereotype of the craziest students thanks to those two.

"Where is your father?"

"I'm right here, love."

Although Harry had just seen Draco, his breathe was still taken away. Even at the age of 35, Draco stilled looked gorgeous. His eyes still shone and his hair now reached his shoulders and he couldn't be happier.

"Are your highnesses finally finished?" Harry asked before reaching over and kissing Draco.

"Yes, yes we are." Draco smirked as he returned his kiss.

Harry smiled. He had truly made the best decision of his life by coming back.

"Well let's go now before it ends."

* * *

**A/N: Well Carpe Diem is officially over. Before you cherish me with reviews, thank you.**

**I'm making some new stories and I want you guys to vote for which one I should start next.**

**Story 1: Draco Malfoy doesn't exist at least not the Draco we know. During his first year of Hogwarts, Harry finds a white ferret and decides to keep him as a pet, naming him Draco. He loves his pet, and that's what he is a pet. However problem occurs when a potion and spell combination turns his beloved pet ferret into a human. Now Draco the human thinks Harry's his mate, and Harry has feelings for his once pet ferret, now boy. AU, Draco is actually just a ferret whose been turned human, so OOC. Slash HP/DM**

**Story 2: Creature fic! Draco Malfoy has a harsh life, he's abused, by his parents and hated by his classmates, things get worst when Voldemort gives him a potion containing various creature blood for refusing to join him not to mention being disowned by his parents. Now the other Slytherin students seem him as a traitor while the other students hate him; however things seem to be looking up thanks to a certain someone. SF/DM HP/DM**

**Story 5: Harry and Draco were dating, and whenever they made love Voldemort could see it so what happens when the war is over Harry loses and he decides that he wants a certain blonde for himself. HP/DM V/DM**

**Story 6: After his father is sent to Azkaban Draco is free to be his own person and doesn't have to wear masks anymore. Turns out a lot of people have taken a liking to the new Draco. HP/DM TB/DM**

**Story 7: What if at the end of the first war, Narcissa and Lucius Potter were taken to Azkaban leaving an innocent baby Draco all alone, to be adopted by his closet relatives, one who was also in Azkaban the other who didn't want him. Who would take care of him? Where would go? Pairing unknown**

**Story 8: After an incident in potions class Harry and Draco are turned into two hyperactive five year olds. Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Ron must work together to look after them. Will this be a chance to give both of them the better childhood they deserve? HP/DM eventually HG/RW PP/BZ**


	17. IMPORTANT AN

Guys it's too much trouble to go through all the reviews and count who voted for what so I made a poll where you can vote for which story you want me to start next. You guys can choose up to three ideas the story with the most votes is the one I'll do next.


End file.
